Running out of time
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry Potter måste mörda Voldemort, alla vet det. När Harry bävandes förbreder inför resan råkar han plötsigt så ner Hermiones tidvändare i golvet. Den spricker, sanden rinner ut, och snart står han öga mot öga med Voldemort. 50 år tidigare än planerat!
1. Simple Plan

**_Running out of time_**

**Kap. 1**

_It's just another day,  
And it feels like you're still running late  
'Cuz the times are gonna change,  
And you're stuck in your old mentality_

_You can try to lead us on,  
But there's no one else to blame  
Won't be left to clean the mess when you're gone_

_We're running out of time!_

_We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
And you still don't care  
We're running out of time,  
And you just don't get that this is how I feel  
There's a million things I hate about you_

_It's just another battle,  
When you exercise your authority  
When the dust is finally settled,  
Will you catch up with reality?_

_You've been waiting way too long  
Now it's time for us to pay,  
and we won't be looking back when you're gone_

_We're running out of time,  
and you just don't get it  
Now you're watching people die,  
and you still don't care  
We're running out of time,_

_If everybody dies,  
Will you still don't care?_

**_Simple Plan – Running out of time_**

- Okej, innan vi börjar så måste jag lägga in ett citat av Draco Malfoy.

"Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards…" -

_(A/N: Eh, jo, jag kommer referera till Harry som Slytherinaren lite i den här. Det är rätt så förvirrande enligt mig själv, och jag misstänker att en del kommer att störa sig på det, men jag kan inte ursäkta mig med annat än att det inte finns något annat än det som är helt korrekt.)_

Han stoppade tillbaka Marodörkartan i jeans fickan igen efter att ha stängt den. Det var sista dagen på Hogwarts, sista natten. Han skulle åka hem till Durslys för sista gången imorgon klockan tio. Sen skulle orden komma och hämta honom när han fyllt sjutton, om han överhuvudtaget åkte _från_ Hogwarts.

Han var tvungen att bestämma hur han skulle göra. Att han inte skulle ta med sig varken Ron eller Hermione hade han bestämt sig för. Men om han skulle sticka direkt eller om han skulle vara med på Bills bröllop var inget han hunnit med. Han hade också funderat på om han kanske skulle sticka med en gång och gömma sig ända tills Hogwarts började igen var ju också ett alternativ. Dumbledore kanske trodde att det inte fanns några horokruxer på slottet, men det gjorde han. Dumbledore hade aldrig varit i hemligheternas kammare, han var inte heller säker på om Dumbledore verkligen visste om vid-behov-rummet. Och det sa ju ganska mycket om hur lite han faktiskt visste om slottet.

Han drog upp kartan igen. Det måste finnas någon plats som han missat, som horokruxen befann sig på. Han kunde ju gå ner i hemligheternas kammare igen, men en gång hade varit för mycket enligt honom. Dessutom var han ganska säker på att basiliskens lik fortfarande var kvar där nere.

Varför kunde han inte bara vara normal? Han stängde Marodörkartan och stoppade den tillbaka i fickan, reste sig upp och betraktade sakerna som låg på bordet framför honom. Det mesta var skräp och läxor, som uppsatsen han skulle skriva över lovet till Snape och Hermiones gamla trasiga tidvändare. Han tog sin trollstav och kollade sen på klockan. Ett. Han stönade och började sen gå upp mot sovsalarna. Med ett brak så åkte pergamentrullar och böcker som legat för nära kanten i golvet när han krockade med bordet i mörkret. Och medan han tog sig för knäet hördes ett klirrade av glas när även tidvändaren nådde golvet. Timglaset sprack och sanden rann ut…

Det var som att bli skjuten ur en kanon. Han närmade sig marken snett uppifrån, och vänster fot tog i marken först. Han snubblade till och sprang ett par steg, tyvärr sprang han då in i en oskyldig tall som råkade stå i hans väg. Han landade dumt på baken och tog sig om huvudet som nu dunkade plågsamt samtidigt som han knep ihop ögonen.

Vart var han? _När_ var han? För att det verkligen var en tidsresa det handlade om behövde man vara en idiot för att _inte_ förstå.

Han öppnade försiktigt ena ögat, och när han såg vad han såg öppnade han det andra av bara farten. Han var i Den förbjudna skogen, han skulle aldrig ha gissat det om det inte var så att man vagt kunde skymta Hogwarts slott långt borta mellan trädstammarna.

Han log brett mitt i smärtan och kände sig plötsligt glad. Men dunkandet i huvudet hindrade honom för några sekunder att förstå varför. Sen så insåg han plötsligt, hans mamma, pappa, Sirius, Remus, han kanske hade kommit till deras tid?

Han reste sig hastigt upp, _för _hastigt. Marken snurrade obehagligt i några sekunder och han fick gripa tag i tallen som han sprungit in i förut för att inte ramla omkull. Sen satte han kurs mot slottet.

Så fort han kommit ut ur skogen så såg han att det faktiskt var folk ute på skolgården. Han visste faktiskt inte varför han var förvånad. Eftersom hans egen klocka gick efter hans tid så tittade han upp mot solen. Det var runt fyra skulle han gissa på. Han lätt blicken glida över området igen. Antingen så skulle eleverna här snart sluta, eller så hade de precis börjat. Men det var inte det han kollade efter egentligen.

Nevilles föräldrar, var inte de lika gamla som hans? Och Rons, kunde inte de gå på Hogwarts nu? Han var inte säker på om de var äldre, yngre, eller lika gamla som hans föräldrar. Men vänta nu, var han i sina föräldrars tid så innebar det att Snape och Lucius Malfoy också var här nu. Han såg ur ögonvrån hur en grupp tjejer en bra bit bort pekade på honom. Han försökte att inte stirra, men han kunde inte säga att han direkt kände igen någon av dem.

"Hallå! Du där!" Hördes plötsligt en hög röst. Han brydde sig inte om det, det var ju knappast hans sak tjuvlyssna på andras samtal.

Det borde ju finnas någon här han kände lite igen i alla fall. Någon mamma eller pappa till någon.

"Hallå!" Det var fortfarande samma person som ropade, han vände huvudet ditåt, det var något i rösten som han vagt kände igen. Och till hans förvåning så var det honom rösten hade ropat på.

"Du där ja!"

Killen var nu bara ett tiotal meter bort.

Han hade svart hår som var lite vågigt. Han var lång och iförd Hogwartsklädnad, men bakom den kunde man se att han var ganska muskulös. Killen var nu bara fem meter från honom. Han hade ljust bruna ögon som inramades av mörka fransar. Ett ansikte som inte var alls för olikt Draco Malfoys, liksom hudfärgen. På det hela taget var han otroligt snygg.

Killen var Voldemort.

Avsvimmad föll han till marken.

* * *

Det här är alltså en kapitelfic. Den är redan ganska lång (har skrivit på den i ett tag) som en del av er säkert redan vet - jag har tjatat om den här i ett tag...  
Jag ska försöka lägga ut kapitlen så fort som möjligt (vem gör inte det), men jag föredrar alltid att ha några kapitel i panikreserv... ;)

Hoppas ni gillade det hittills!

Grattis på födelsedagen Harry! :D


	2. Running out of time

**Kap. 2**

_Been around this world so many times  
If you could only see my mind  
I watch my secret heaven turn to hell  
Faith alone has guided me  
The ghost of my own destiny  
I haven't even got a soul to sell  
All the thing I put me through  
I wouldn't wish my hell on you  
You'll never know what's going on inside  
Just another lonely broken hero  
Picking up the pieces of my mind  
Running out of faith and hope and reason  
I'm running out of time  
Running out of time  
Trouble always seems find  
A way to live inside my mind  
My haunted head and me remain alone  
Underneath my masquerade…  
__A simple man who's so afraid_

_  
_**Ozzy Osborne – Running out of time**

Han öppnade ögonen men allt han kunde se var något suddigt, brunt, svart och blekt.

"Hur gick det?" Frågade en röst. Han satte sig upp och blicken klarnade. Samma kille som ropat på honom satt nu bredvid honom på knä. Med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.

Han måste ha sett fel - Tom Riddle skulle aldrig se på honom med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.

"Varför svimmade du?" Frågade killen och ställde sig upp.

"Jag… eh… du var bara så lik en jag känner…" svarade han. Killen höjde ett skeptiskt ögonbryn.

"Han är död… och du… ja, du är ju inget spöke…" sa han tveksamt. Killen såg någorlunda nöjd ut med förklaringen. Och den var ju nästan sann, det där med död var bara önsketänkande, men ändå.

"Jag förstår", sa killen. "Vad heter du?" Frågade han sen.

"Harry Potter", flög det ur honom innan han hann hindra sig.

"Potter… Potter…" Killen såg eftertänksam ut.

"Då är du renblodig, va?" Frågan var retoriskt ställd så han brydde sig inte om att svara.

"Jag är Tom Riddle, prefekt i Slytherin", sa killen sen, och plötsligt var han väldigt glad att han satt ner.

Så det var Voldemort ändå.

"Men kalla mig Voldemort är du snäll", att höra de orden komma ut ur den här unga pojkens mun var lika absurt som om han skulle höra Voldemort själv böna och be för att Harrys liv skulle skonas. Fast killen framför honom var ju i och för sig Voldemort själv, fast i mindre och betydligt snyggare format.

"O-o-okej", stammade han fram. Tom sträckte fram en hand. Han stirrade på den i ett par sekunder. Tog den sedan och lät Tom hjälpa honom upp.

"Jag såg dig komma ut ur skogen förut, vad gjorde du där?" Frågade Tom misstänksamt. Vad han gjorde här visste han knappt själv, så hur skulle han kunna svara på den frågan?

"Eh… jag… öh… skulle… öm… jag menar… jag hade tänkt… börja här…" fick han fram tillslut. Sen önskade han att han haft något att dunka huvudet i. Han borde inte stanna här! Han borde hitta något eller någon som kunde hjälpa honom tillbaka till sin egen tid!

"Okej, hur gammal är du då?" frågade Tom och verkade med ens bara artigt intresserad.

"Eh… sexton…" svarade han tveksamt. Tom svarade inte.

"Jag tycker verkligen inte att de borde släppa in den andra sorten, " sa Tom plötsligt sen, "de är bara inte lika oss. De har aldrig blivit uppfostrade att veta våra sätt. En del av dem har inte ens hört talas om Hogwarts innan de fick brevet. Jag tycket att de borde hålla sig till de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna." Plötsligt lät Tom väldigt lik Draco Malfoy. Orden flög ur honom utan tillåtelse.

"Men du är väl inte renblodig?" Tom stannade tvärt och stirrade argt på honom. Han stannade, han med, och hans uttryck måsta ha varit skräckslaget. Att förolämpa Tom Riddle innan någon visste vem han var eller skulle sakna honom var kanske inte det smartaste han gjort. Speciellt med tanke på att Tom kanske redan mördat mer än en gång.

Hur kunde den här pojken veta det? Att han faktiskt växt upp på ett barnhem för mugglare var inget han skröt med. Faktum var att han var nästan säker på att det inte var någon annan än han och den där idioten Dumbledore som visste det. Så hur visste den här Potter det?

"Är du dummare än vad du ser ut, Mr Potter?" frågade han kallt.

"Eh…?"

"Jag går i Slytherin, hur tror du att jag då skulle kunna vara en smutsskalle?" sa han och tyckte pekfingret mot det gröna märket på sitt bröst. Potter gjorde en grimas vid det sista ordet, men ryckte på axlarna. Han skakade på huvudet åt honom och fortsatte sen att gå. Men det var något hos den här killen som han inte kunde förstå sig på. Han verkade veta mer än vad han ville visa, och var ändå så naiv.

Han kunde ofta bara veta hur skicklig en trollkarl eller häxa var, och den här Harry Potter hade han en känsla av att han var skicklig. Vilket totalt motsades av hans beteende. Men han skulle väll få se snart nog. Men han hade något som många andra saknade. Annars skulle han aldrig ha nämnt sitt smeknamn för honom. De nådde slottsportarna och flera ansikten vändes mot Potter medan de gick.

"Öm… kan jag få… få träffa rektor D-d-du…?" Stammade Potter medan han nervöst såg sig om.

"Dippet, visst", sa han och tog av i en korridor. Han kunde en genväg men han var inte så säker på att han ville att Potter skulle få veta att det ens fanns sådana på Hogwarts. Å andra sidan var det mycket lättare att ta den vägen och den kunde det vara ett sätt att vinna lite respekt.

Han beslöt sig för att ta genvägen.

Han gick fram till den fula statyn av häxan och gav henne lösenordet. Han väntade sig halvt om halvt att få någon dum fråga om det var rektorns kontor eller något liknande. Han sneglade på Potter för att se hans reaktion, och väntade sig minst förvåning. Men till _hans_ förvåning så stod Potter och log. Ett svagt leende, men inte den mista förvåning eller förvirring syntes i hans ansikte. Inte ens när häxan åkte in i väggen och en gång blottade sig frågade han hur det gått till, eller ens vart gången ledde.

Irriterad gick han in i gången utan ett ord. Den här konstiga killen hade ju inte frågat en grej om slottet. Visst, han kunde ha läst en massa böcker om slottet och skolan, men när han malt igenom böckerna personligen så hade han ändå inte fått reda på allt han ville. Bara det här med sorteringen hade ju varit omöjligt att få reda på något om. Elevhemmen hade det bara stått kort om, och det mesta i böckerna hade bara varit nonsens.

"Eh… vilken årskurs går du i då?"

Wow, en fråga.

"Sjätte, men i och med att lektionerna inte börjar för än imorgon så…"

Oj då… Han skulle alltså behöva gå om sjätte året? Men nu visste han i alla fall att det var sensommar, och söndag, och förmodligen den andre september eftersom ingen såg särskilt nyanländ ut. Men gå om ett helt år? Han suckade lågt. Så här är han alltså… inte född än. Men om han skulle ha varit det så skulle han alltså ha fyllt sjutton. Innebar det att han kunde använda sig av magi hur han ville? Han visste inte, och vågade inte chansa. Men så länge han var på slottet så var väll inte det något problem.

De kom till slutet av gången och väggen framför dem öppnade sig. Precis som han väntat sig kom de fram precis bredvid statyerna till rektorns kontor.

"_Dippet_", sa Tom till statyerna och de hoppade åt sidan.

"Det är förmodligen världens sämsta lösenord, men rektorn är inte så fantasifull", sa Tom och gjorde en gest åt honom att gå på den snurrade trappen. Han klev på, men blev osäker när inte Tom gjorde det.

"Eh… följer du med?" Frågade han tveksamt. Tom stirrade på honom som om han vore galen. Men ryckte sen på axlarna och klev på samtidigt som han försvann utom synhåll. Var han dum i huvudet eller? Han borde försöka döda Tom, inte bli kompis med honom! Fast att döda honom mitt framför ögonen på rektorn kanske inte var så smart. Och sen hade han ju faktiskt inte gjort något än. Tom kom inom synhåll igen och han sköt snabbt undan tankarna.

Frågan var om han skulle kunna mörda Tom. Han hade varit osäker på om han skulle kunna mörda den vuxna, grymma versionen. Hur skulle han då kunna mörda den här? Tom bankade på dörren till rektorns kontor.

"Kom in!" Hördes en röst inifrån. Tom mötte snabbt hans blick innan han sköt upp dörren. Rummet såg inte helt annorlunda ut från vad Dumbledore några år senare skulle göra det till. Alla silverapparater var borta och bokhyllor klädde alla väggar. Skrivbordet var kvar, dock lite mindre slitet än i framtiden. Annars var rummet tomt så när som på två stolar och tavlorna av de föregående rektorerna, fast med Dippet borträknad. Men han satt nu i levande format bakom skrivbordet. Det var en liten man med kort, grått hår och en galleonsstor kal fläck på hjässan. Klädd i en mörkröd klädnad med silverbroderier och lustiga skor. På det hela taget såg han faktiskt ganska udda ut.

"Tom, välkommen! Och du är…?"

"Rektor Dippet, Harry Potter här önskar att få börja på skolan", sa Tom artigt.

"Oh!" Dippet lyste upp ytterligare.

"Då får jag tyvärr be dig att gå, Tom, så ska jag diskutera lite saker med den här unge manen", Tom nickade och bugade sen hastigt. Må vara att Tom var mycket trevligare än sitt framtida jag. Och mycket vänligare. Men Lord Voldemort _buga_? Det gick bara inte ihop. Men i alla fall, Tom stängde dörren efter sig med en liten smäll.

"Så Mr…"

"Potter", fyllde han i, och Dippet log.

"Potter, javisst, hur gammal är du Mr Potter?"

"Sexton, Sir", sa han tveksamt.

"Sjätte året då", mumlade Dippet och krafsade ner hans ålder på pergamentet framför sig.

"Din tidigare undervisning hur har det varit med den?" frågade Dippet sen.

"Öh…" Sanningen var ju utesluten i alla fall.

"Privatundervisning, Sir…?"

"Ah, jag förstår", sa Dippet och krafsade ner det också.

"Och ungefär vart ligger du i undervisningen?"

Han blev smått ställd av frågan.

"Eh, jag har inget att jämföra med…" det var ju i och för sig sant.

"Självklart inte, men säg mig, skulle du kunna utföra en av de mest avancerade formlerna du kan, bara så jag får se?" Frågade Dippet, och han sa det på ett sätt som fick honom nervös att misslyckas.

"Javisst…" sa han, tveksam på vilken formel han kunde som var det minsta avancerad.

"Eh…" sa han och viftade tveksamt med trollstaven.

"_Expecto Patronum", _sa han sen, och en silverhjort bröt fram ur spetsen på hans trollstav. Den landade ljudlöst på golvet och tog sen ett språng mot fönstret där den sen upplöstes.

"Mycket imponerande, säg mig, hur länge har du kunnat utföra en Patronusbesvärjelse?" Frågade Dippet med glitter i ögonen.

"Eh… Sen jag var tretton Sir", svarade han tveksamt. Dippet sprack upp i ett leende som räckte från öra till öra.

"Då kan jag inte säga annat än att det ska bli ett nöje att få ha dig här på skolan", förkunnade Dippet och ställde sig upp, tog ner sorteringshatten från en av bokhyllorna och satte den på hans huvud. Den passade mycket bättre nu än för fem år sen. Eller ja, än vad den skulle göra på kanske femtiofem år.

"Hmm", sa plötsligt en röst i hans öra.

"Svårt. Mycket svårt. Massor med mod, ser jag. Inget dåligt huvud heller. Det finns begåvning, ja, du store tid, det vill jag lova – och en stark längtan att visa sin duglighet, det var verkligen intressant… Så vart ska jag placera dig?" En upprepning av vad hatten skulle komma att säga till honom om närmare fem decennier. Men nu var det ingen stark önskan att inte komma i Slytherin, i ärlighetens namn fick hatten placera honom var den än ville. Det gjorde honom det samma.

"Och hemligheter, det har du minsann, inga små sådana heller. Det finns egentligen bara två alternativ… hm, det är inte lätt det här… Men jag tror att det är bäst att det blir… Slytherin!" Hatten togs bryskt av hans huvud och Dippet log mot honom. Själv kände han sig smått förfärad. Han skulle alltså helt säkert ha hamnat i Slytherin om han inte bett om annat.

"Så bra då!" Sa Dippet och ställde tillbaka hatten på sin ursprungliga plats.

"Du kan be Tom att visa dig runt, och fråga honom om inte ni två kan dela säng för en natt? Jag tillåter inte att du sover i uppehållsrummet och jag är rädd att vi inte kan få in en ny säng till Slytherins sovsal för än imorgon", sa Dippet med ett leende och han nickade svagt.

"Då ska du bara få välja ämnen då, Mr Potter", sa Dippet glatt och sköt fram ett pergament med alla ämnen nedskrivna på.

"Peka bara på det du vill ha, så ska jag ge dig ett schema sen", sa Dippet vänligt. Han pekade ut örtlära, trolldryckskonst, förvandlingskonst, trollformellära och tillsist försvar mot svartkonster. Dippet slog lätt på ett pergament med trollstaven och hans schema dök upp. Dippet räckte fram det till honom.

"Då är du fri att gå, Mr Potter", han nickade och stoppade ner pergamentet i fickan.

"Tack då, Sir", sa han frånvarande och öppnade dörren, var efter han gick ut genom den. Slytherin, han hamnade i Slytherin. Han hoppade av trappan när den fört honom ner igen, och tog sen direkt av åt höger utan att se sig för. Vilket resulterade i att han nästan trampade på Tom.

"Oj", sa han lamt.

"Trevligt att se dig med", svarade Tom ironiskt och ställde sig sen upp.

"Varför är du kvar här?" Att Tom kanske bara var omtänksam var något som verkade omöjligt.

"Nyfikenhet, och sen är rektorn en idiot", han höjde oförstående på ögonbrynen.

"Han gav dig ingen information som inte hade med lektioner att göra, eller hur?"

"Eh…" han skakade på huvudet. "Så du hittar alltså inte ens till ditt uppehållsrum", konstaterade Tom och fick med en huvudskakning bort håret ur ansiktet. Tom började gå och han följde efter.

"Du hamnade i Slytherin, eller hur?" frågade Tom efter ett tag.

"Är det så tydligt?" frågade han olyckligt.

"Nej, du verkar mer som en Gryffindor, men med tanke på din olyckliga min så gissar jag på Slytherin", svarade Tom enkelt. Han nickade trots att det inte behövdes. En tystnad följde medan Tom tog honom allt längre ner i slottet.

"Eh… Tom… "

"Voldemort", rättade Tom snabbt, "jag har inga böcker eller klädnader", fortsatte han och låssades inte om Toms kommentar.

"Husalferna ordnar kläder, och böcker finns att låna, men kalla mig inte Tom är du snäll", sa Tom irriterat. De gick en bit till under tystnad.

"Eh, Tom…" började han.

"Voldemort!" avbröt Tom irriterat.

"Tror du inte att det går snabbare om vi tar någon genväg?" frågade han försiktigt.

"Det finns ingen till Slytherins uppehållsrum", svarade Tom kallt.

"Jo, bakom tavla… an…" slapp det ur honom, innan han hann avbryta sig. Tom stannade och vände sig långsamt mot honom.

"Det gör det inte", sa Tom kallt, och betonade varje ord.

"Nej… nej, självklart inte… jag bara… jag… öh…" Tom gav honom en blick och fortsatte sen gå. "Dippet så åt mig att… öh… vi, ja, att vi skulle dela säng…" mumlade han lågt.

"Jag räknade med det", svarade Tom kort, som verkade arg på honom.

"Vaddå då?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"De kan inte få in en säng där nog snabbt, det är en formel över sovsalen som gör så man inte kan använda magi där, mycket idiotiskt, men så är det", sa Tom nonchalant.

"Öh… okej…" sa han tveksamt.

"Så det är okej med dig?" Frågade han sen.

"Det är inte direkt så att jag har något val", påpekade Tom syrligt. Han hade en stark känsla av att den här Voldemort inte tyckte om honom heller. De kom till trappan som ledde ner till trolldryckskonsten och han var halvvägs in i hoppet över det falska trappsteget innan han insåg att han inte borde veta att det var där. Han satte tvärt ner foten i det. Han fastnade. Tom fortsatte gå.

"Tom…"

"Voldemort!"

"jag sitter fast", avslutade han. Tom suckade.

"Du är ju som en unge", klagade Tom och tog tag om hans revben. Hans fot lossnade med samma ljud som när man drar proppen ur en diskho. Tom släppte honom och gick i förväg. Smått irriterad över att ha blivit tvingad att göra bort sig så hoppade han ner för de tre sista trappstegen. Landningen skakade om honom lite men det var inget han vågade visa.

Harry Potter var konstig. En del saker om slottet verkade han bara veta. Typ som det här med gången bakom tavlan. Potter hade varit så säker, men själv hade han aldrig hittat den gången. För tänk om det faktiskt fanns en där? Men så var han korkad och klumpig som en förstaårselev ibland. Som det här med trappan. Och så vitt han kunnat läsa av så var Harry Potter känslor gentemot honom också onormala. Han verkade lite rädd, vilket inte var onormalt, men respekten som alla annars hade för honom saknades totalt hos den här Potter. Och en Slytherinare som grimaserar vid ordet _"smutsskalle"_, vart var det normalt? Han gav porträttet lösenordet och klev sen in i det med Potter i hälarna. Sorlet i uppehållsrummet dog sakta ut och alla ansikten vändes mot dem. Potter vred sig nervöst bakom honom. Han fick en underlig känsla av att Slytherinaren inte tyckte om rampljuset.

"Det här är Harry Potter, han har precis börjat sjätte året här", förkunnade han lågt, men han visste att alla hört. Potter hoppade till bakom honom, som om han väntade sig att alla skulle försöka mörda honom i samma sekund som de fick reda på vem han var.

Underlig kille det där.

Han hörde några tjejer fnissa, andraårselever - knappt värda att kalla Slytherinare. Han slängde en måttligt intresserad blick på Harry. Kort, ögon som egentligen inte borde kunna vara så gröna, svart hår, smal, på gränsen till spinkig, men såg ut att vara ganska vältränad ändå.

Slytherinaren var snygg, konstaterade han objektivt.

Han sköt upp dörren till sovsalen och Potter tittade nyfiket in. Scorpius satt redan på sin säng med diverse grejer omkring sig.

"Där sover vi", sa han och pekade på sin säng.

"Så du går med på det", frågade Potter tvivlande.

"Du får gärna sova på golvet för min del, men…" sa han med en axelryckning och Scorpius tittade upp.

"Voldemort", hälsade Scorpius och böjde på nacken.

"Och…?"

"Scorpius, det här är Harry Potter, Potter, det här är Scorpius Malfoy", presenterade han de båda. Potter log som åt ett privat skämt när han hastigt hälsade på den andre Slytherinaren.

"Trevligt att träffas", sa Scorpius, men verkade inte allt för road. Potter vände sig från Scorpius och ställde sig istället på tå för att kika ut genom fönstret där solen redan var på väg ner i sjöns spegelblanka vatten.

**X**

Han ställde sig upp och slängde en blick på Potter som förvirrat satt och svarade på frågor om sig själv inför en liten tjej från tredje året som hette Hannah Parkinson. Av någon anledning irriterade det honom att Potter var så populär bland tjejerna.

Klockan hade nu passerat tio och han ville hinna sova någorlunda inför lektionerna imorgon, och han var ganska säker på att han inte skulle sova bra med Potter bredvid sig. Han stegade motvilligt bort mot Potter.

"Har du verkligen inga föräldrar?" Frågade Parkinson, av Potters min att döma för typ sjunde gången.

"Nej, de blev mördade…" svarade den svarthåriga Slytherinaren irriterat, och slängde av någon oförklarlig anledning en blick i den riktning han suttit i förut. När Potter såg att han inte var där sträckte han förvirrat på sig.

"Av vem?" Frågade Parkinson andlöst.

"Ingen vet, har jag ju…!"

"Potter", avbröt han lugnt.

"Tom", sa Potter förvånat.

"Jag ska gå och lägga mig nu, och du får följa med om du inte tänkt spendera natten på golvet", sa han och slängde en trött blick på Parkinson. Som såg alldeles lyrisk ut över att ha både honom och Potter där, _samtidigt. _

"Jag kommer", sa Potter och reste sig med generande synbar lättnad.

"Vi ses!" Ropade Parkinson efter honom.

"Mhm…" mumlade Potter till svar.

"Hon kan inte allvarligt tro att hon har någon chans va?" Viskade Potter plötsligt i hans öra. Han hoppade till och tog sen ett steg ifrån Potter. _Viska _i _hans_ öra?! Potter hade verkligen mycket kvar att lära.

"Självklart tror hon det", svarade han irriterat och gned sig över örat. Vad var det för _fel _på Potter egentligen? De har inte ens känt varandra en dag än, och han håller redan på och _viskar_ till honom. Ingen annan hade någonsin ens gjort ett försök till att _viska_ med honom.

"Men jag gillar inte henne", sa Potter med en hopplös min.

"Tror du jag bryr mig?" Frågade han irriterat och fick en frågande blick från Potter. Han suckade trött och smällde upp dörren till sovsalen. Irriterad på sig själv för att Potter lyckades irritera honom så mycket drog han ilsket upp slipsen och kastade den i sin öppna väska. Slipsen var för lätt för att det skulle göra något riktigt intryck. Han drog handen genom håret och vände sig om mot en Potter som såg ut som om han inte viste vad han skulle tycka.

"Har du pyjamas?" Frågade han kort. Potter skakade snabbt på huvudet. Han suckade och satte sig sen på huk medan han rotade i kofferten.

Allt han ägde låg i den.

Han kastade en för stor t-shirt på Potter som fångade den reflexmässigt i luften trots att kastet inte varit bra. Han irriterade sig på det också.

"Du får ta den, jag har inget annat du kan låna", muttrade hann irriterat och började krångla sig ur klädnaden. Potter tittade på tröjan och la sen ifrån sig den på sängen och började sen dra sin egen tröja över huvudet. Han brydde sig inte om det utan klev ur sin egen klädnad.

"Så… dina föräldrar är…" han hade vänt sig om mot Potter medan han pratade, något som hade varit ett misstag. Ärr täckte stora delar av Potters nu bara överkropp. Till skillnad från honom var Potter också svagt brun som tydde på en sommar utomhus.

"_Varför stirrar jag på honom…?" _

"Döda, ja", svarade Potter skarpt, som om det vore hans fel. Potter slängde ifrån sig sin tröja på golvet. Och drog Toms ner över huvudet.

När han fem minuter senare låg i sängen var han redan irriterad på hur ofta hans ben verkade snudda vid Potters. Han borde inte ligga här egentligen, han borde vara ute någonstans i slottet. Inte fast här inne. De tre andra killarna han delande rummet med hade anlänt för någon minut sen och pratade lågt med varandra på andra sidan skynket. Snart skulle Potter vara en av dem. Och han skulle äntligen få vara ifred igen. Men Potter var inte som dem, _egentligen_. Han var inte en Slytherin. Men det var Potters problem och inte hans.


	3. Love

**Kap. 3**

_Love can warm the coldest of hearts,  
__But it also can __cause__ pain.  
__Unexpected both can come to your life,  
__Like thunders come to rain._

När han vaknade låg han kall på golvet. Minnet av att ha blivit utsparkad från sängen var borta någonstans, men han fattade inte riktigt varför Ron var i hans säng. Ett ovanligt svagt ljus silade in i rummet, men han förstod ändå att det måste vara morgon. Han gäspade och drog undan det gröna förhänget för att väcka Ron.

"Ron… det är morgon, vi ska åka idag…" mumlade och skakade något som han trodde var en axel. Men eftersom hela Ron lång under täcket så kunde han inte avgöra det.

Vänta här nu…?

_Gröna_ förhänget?! Ett smalt ansikte med svart hår kom fram under täcket. Ljusbruna ögon mötte plötsligt hans.

"Vad kallade du mig, Potter?" Frågade Tom sömnigt.

"Åh… eh… öm…" började han intelligent.

"Jo… öh, Tom…"

"Voldemort",

" …det är liksom dags att gå upp nu", sa han tveksamt. Tom suckade.

"Varför beter du dig som du känner mig?" Frågade Tom irriterat och klev ur sängen. Gjorde han det? Han frågade.

"Ja, du beter dig inte direkt som det faktiskt var igår vi träffades",

Eh, vad svarade man på det då? Han kände ju faktiskt Tom; både i dagboksform och ondskefull-mördare-med-planer-på-världsherravälde-form. Den sistnämnda kanske inte så väl, men ändå.

"Förlåt jag ska inte göra om det, eller vad vill du att jag ska svara på det?" frågade han förvirrat. Ett närmast motvilligt leende ryckte svagt i Toms mungipor.

"Jag vet inte", muttrade han sen han återfått kontrollen över sina läppar. Sanningen och säga kan man kanske också tillägga att han inte hade lust att släppa Tom ur sikte eftersom han var den enda – möjligtvis med undantag för Dumbledore – som faktiskt visste vad Tom var, eller i alla fall skulle komma att bli.

När de några minuter senare anlände till uppehållsrummet så fick de se en skara folk kring något som inte kunde vara annat än Slytherins anslagstavla. Ett lågt surr nådde dem när de närmade sig. Det var något han hade noterat hos Slytherinarna redan nu, de betedde sig hela tiden som om de gömde sig bakom en mask och inte riktigt vågade släppa den, ens för några sekunder. Så de höll sig stela och, i brist på annat ord, _artiga_, hela tiden.

"Vad är det om?" Frågade han lågt Tom, noga med att inte komma för nära.

"Det är säkert den där fåniga Quidditchen, samma sak varje år, men jag förstår egentligen inte varför, alla positioner är redan fyllda - ingen från fjolårets lag har slutat. Men jag antar att det är ren tradition…" sa Tom med en föraktfull fnysning.

"Vad?" Frågade Tom förbryllat när han såg hans förhoppningsfulla leende.

"Är det quidditchuttagning?" Frågade han med ett brett leende.

"Var det inte precis det jag sa?" Han brydde sig inte om att svara på Toms retoriska fråga utan trängde sig fram genom folkgruppen tills han kunde läsa anslaget själv.

_Uttagning till årets Quidditchlag_

_Du som önskar söka en plats i Slytherins Quidditchlag ska infinna dig på quidditchplanen klockan ett den 3/9 för ett praktiskt intagningsprov._

_Platserna som önskas är följande: En sökare, en vaktare, en slagman, samt tre jagare._

_För att få söka måste du först och främst tillhöra Slytherins elevhem…_

Det hela fortsatte några rader till med rena formaliteter, men han hade fått reda på det han ville. Slytherins kapten var slagman, uttagningen skulle vara idag klockan ett och framför allt; platsen som sökare var ledig. När han lyckats ta sig ur folkgruppen så var Tom borta. Irriterad suckade han, det var inte lätt att låtsas inte veta något om slottet när han skulle behöva leta reda på sin guide. Han körde trött ner händerna i fickorna på jeansen, som han inte fått något ombyte till än, och sjönk ner på en soffa. Förvånad drog han sen upp handen igen.

Marodörkartan. Han log i lycklig förvåning. Han hade glömt att den fortfarande låg i hans ficka. Han öppnade den.

"_Jag svär högtidligt att jag har något rackartyg i kikarn", _mumlade han lågt. Den funkade i den här tiden också. Han hittade namn som han kände igen, som Ernie och Frank Weasley som någon av dem måste vara far- eller morföräldrar till Ron.

Det högg till i honom när han tänkte på honom. Han hade ju tekniskt sett inte åkt än, så Ron och Hermione kanske inte saknade honom? Han visste inte.

Han hittade flera namn som han kände igen från framtiden som Patil, Abbott, en Weasley till, Black, men ingen Potter. Men det var egentligen inte hans mål, han ville bara hitta Tom för tillfället. Och han hittade den lilla pricken samtidigt som han hörde en röst bakom sig.

"Vad är det där?" Namnen _Harry James Potter_ och _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ stod skrivna så tätt ihop att de stod över varandra.

"En grej bara…" svarade han snabbt.

"_Färdig med fuffens",_ la han sen snabbt till med ett leende och kunde se kartan sudda ut sig själv i ögonvrån.

Tom slet hastigt åt sig det nu blanka pergamentet. Han hörde Tom muttra samma besvärjelse som Snape en gång hade använt till samma syfte. Han kunde snart läsa texten som skrev sig själv på pergamentet.

_Herr Tramptass ber dig hotfullt att hålla dina avskyvärda händer från andras egendom. _Han svalde ett leende när han såg Toms min.

_Mr Tagghorn instämmer och önskar aldrig se ditt fula nylle igen_. Han dolde ett skratt i en hostning.

_Och Slingersvans önskar dig här med en högst otrevlig dag. _Inte förvånad över att _Måntand_ inte kommit med sin hälsning tog han emot pergamentet som Tom ilsket stack åt honom där de tre marodörernas ord höll på att sudda ut sig själva.

"Charmerande…" muttrade Tom ilsket.

Mer för att han ville byta ämne än att han kunde tänka sig Tom på en kvast så frågade han: "Ska du söka till laget?"

"Inte ens under mordhot, men jag antar att du ska det…" det var inte ens en fråga. Han svarade ändå.

"Mhm, sökare", Tom fnös.

"Lycka till, Slytherin har inte haft en bättre sökare än den nuvarande på evigheter, jag tror inte att de byter bort honom för intet", muttrade Tom med en ton som om ämnet irriterade honom. På ett mycket underligt och förvridet sett verkade Tom nästan som en blandning mellan Draco Malfoy och Hermione.

Hermione med quidditch och betyg, Malfoy med att vara en dryg Slytherinidiot.

Hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom. Han hade varit så uppspelt över att han fått en möjlighet att spela quidditch igen att han glömt att han faktiskt kanske inte skulle komma med i laget. Tom vände honom plötsligt ryggen och gick. Han kom snabbt på fötter och skyndade efter.

"Du har väl inte glömt att du ska vara min guide här?" Frågade han irriterat när han kom ikapp.

"Jag gör mitt bästa…" muttrade Tom lågt. Han låtsades inte om piken.

"Så du följer med ner och tittar i eftermiddag?"

"Jag har lektion Potter", svarade Tom kallt.

"Men den håller väl på ganska länge, du kan väl se slutet i alla fall?"

"Tvinga mig inte…"

Första lektionen hade de tillsammans. De första fem minuterna av trollformelläran var han rädd att göra bort sig grovt, eller kunna mindre på grund av ändringar i kursplanen över åren. Men sen insåg att han kunde mer än varenda elev i rummet, möjligtvis borträknat från Tom då. Någonstans hade han tydligen förträngt att han redan gått sitt sjätte år. Förtrollningarna var fånigt lätta när han nu redan kunde dem och han drog in mer poäng till Slytherin än vad han gjort till Gryffindor under alla sina lektioner, _sammanlagt_. Något som uppskattades av alla. Alla utom Tom. Han verkade tvärtemot irriterad...

Hur kunde Potter vara så bra på allt? Han verkade inte direkt som något geni, men ändå så klarade han alla formler på första försöket och kunde svaren på närmast allt. Och försvar mot svartkonster, han var helt enastående, även fast han hatade att medge det. De hade fått som första uppgift för året att börja med Patronusformler. Hela klassen skulle självklart inte lära sig att göra en förkroppsligad formel, men en silvervit dimma var alltid något skydd, som professor Abraxas sagt.

Men Harry hade framkallat en Patronus i form av en kronhjort på första försöket. Och, som om det inte vore nog med det, sen generat förklarat för hela klassen att han kunnat formeln sen han var tretton! Till hans stora förtret så hade Potter i och med det dragit in inte mindre än femtio elevhemspoäng till Slytherin. Det var inte rättvist, han hade kämpat sig till årskursens bästa elev, och så kommer den här Harry Potter och tar över titeln på bara en dag! Fast så läste Potter bara de simplaste ämnena också, fast trollkonsten kanske inte var så simpel… och inte förvandlingskonsten heller. Men i alla fall!

Och som om inte detta vore nog så var han i just detta nu på väg ut för att titta på en _quidditchuttagning_.

Det var professor Snigelhorn som ställt in lektionen eftersom så många saknades. Och det var inte så konstigt eftersom mer än halva klassen var Slytherinare den timmen, och vart var alla Slytherinare om inte på quidditch uttagningen? Det var verkligen idioti att ha uttagningen _samtidigt _som lektionerna pågick.

Han suckade tungt och sjönk ner på läktaren. Potter fick syn på honom och höjde huvudet till hälsning mitt i gruppen av babblande elever. Slytherinaren fick en mördande blick till svar och inget mer.

Han slog upp boken i knät och började omedelbart störa sig på de tjattrande rösterna.

Yaxley, som då var kapten för laget, började ropa upp namn på de som sökte positionen som jagare. Han brydde sig inte ens om att försöka lyssna. Samma sak med slagännen, vaktarna och sökarna. Harry Potter var det namn som blivit uppropad sist. Med en suck la han sig ifrån sig boken, lagom för att se en grupp med tjejer bli iväg skickade.

De var från Hufflepuff. Han kunde verkligen inte förstå hur de kunde göra sig själva till åtlöje på det viset.

Efter ett tjugotal minuter fann han dock uttagningen ganska roande, när han insett att de flesta som kom hit faktiskt inte kunde flyga. Roligast var det när de inte hade någon kontroll över kvastarna.

Trots det hade Yaxley fått ihop en slagman och tre jagare, den sista vaktaren höll fortfarande på att göra bort sig. Och när även vaktaren var utvald så såg han samma lag som spelat förra året, med undantag för att Leo Brown inte var formellt insatt som sökare ännu.

De som sökte till sökare var de som var lägst i antal. Själva uttagningen började som för de andra positionerna. Ett varv runt planen.

Av tio sökande sökare så klarade sju varvet runt utan att ramla av. De andra tre blev skickade till läktaren.

Potter var en av de som blev skickade till läktaren.

Han ställde sig upp och mötte honom med ett hånflin.

Tills han såg att det inte alls var Potter. Potter var tydligen den rufs-hårige som tagit varvet först.

En smula ställd backade han tillbaka och satte sig på bänken igen. Han vände blicken till gruppen av sökare som stod borta vid Yaxley nu, där Yaxley skickade undan ännu en. Han antog att det var den som åkt som en studsboll under hela varvet.

Fyra av spelarna backade plötsligt för att ge plats åt två spelare som hastigt sköt upp i luften. Vad han hade förstått av det han inte sett av quidditch så var sökaren den viktigaste spelaren, och därför antog han att det var logiskt om uttagningen för dessa också var den noggrannaste. Även fast Brown hade positionen som i en liten ask.

Han noterade att Yaxley höll i ett tidtagarur samtidigt som han släppte lös kvicken. Och snart hade båda sökarna satt efter den.

Efter en halvtimme var den infångad. Fångaren fick ställa sig bakom Yaxley medan förloraren fick gå tillbaka till slottet. Så upprepade det sig en gång tills det var Potter och Brown som skulle mötas.

_Det här dröjer inte lång tid…_

Så tänkte han och säkert ett tjugotal andra på läktarna.

Ingen av dem fick fel, men det var inte heller någon som inte satt med gapande mun tre minuter senare. Potter verkade mer eller mindre vara gjord för luften. Yaxley brydde sig inte ens om att köra Potter mot de andra två som fångat kvicken. Han var enastående. I en klass för sig. Det hade tagit Potter, från den sekund han sköt upp i luften till den han sedan landat på marken, tjugotvå sekunder att fånga den lilla gyllene bollen.

Smått förstummad över Potters skicklighet gick han fram till Yaxley som lyriskt diskuterade med Potter.

"Tom! Helt otroligt! Jag tror knappt att vi behöver skicka ut någon mer än Ratter här för att vinna pokalen i år!"

"Potter…" sköt Potter hastigt in. Yaxley betedde sig fånigt, något som han själv insåg snart nog.

"Åh… öh… ja, första träningen är i övermorgon klockan fem",

Brown landade muttrandes bakom dem.

En halvtimme senare så satt han och försökte ignorera Potters närvaro med fingrarna i öronen. Han fäste blicken på orden i boken och ansträngde sig för att inte tänka på något annat. Men det blev ganska svårt när Potter plötsligt kom och ryckte bort hans hand så ljudet kom tillbaka till världen igen. Potter stod framför honom med ett stort, Slytheringrönt badlakan om sig, fortfarande våt efter en dusch.

Och han borde verkligen inte titta så mycket på honom. Han vände blicken till Potters ansikte där nu en rand av vatten höll på att göra sin väg ner över pannan och det blixtformade ärret.

"De har fortfarande inte kommit med någon säng, sover jag med dig i natt igen?" Frågade Potter otåligt. Han suckade tungt. Han slet blicken från Potter lagom för att se Scorpius, och hans enda möjlighet till räddning, smita ut genom dörren.

"Jag ser inget annat alternativ…" muttrade han till svar och himlade med ögonen. Potter släppte hans hand och gick undan, han följde Potter med blicken tills Potter lossade på handduken för att sätta på sig rena underkläder. Då tvingade hhan isg själv att slita blicken tillbaka till boken.

"Tom… "

"Voldemort."

"… vem brukade du vara med innan jag kom hit?" Frågade Potter nyfiket och drog en tröja över huvudet.

"Inte för att jag kan förstå varför det skulle angå dig, men _ingen_…" svarade han spydigt. Konstigt nog så verkade det inte komma någon följdfråga från Potter. En tystnad följde istället, som faktiskt inte var särskilt besvärande.

"Och du tycker inte om min närvaro heller…" konstaterade Potter tillslut.

"Skarp iakttagelse", muttrade han. Det hade nog varit ett misstag att ta Potter för mer än han sett ut.

"Nej det kan jag inte påstå att jag gör…" suckade han till svar och vände upp blicken så den mötte Potters.

"Men du är den enda som står ut med mig… något jag inte heller det kan påstå att jag värdesätter", sa han och la huvudet lite på sned. Harry tog plötsligt boken ur hans knä och satte sig på sängen mittemot, vems det nu var.

"Du är inte renblodig, kan du inte erkänna det?" Frågade Potter . Han suckade och vände upp blicken.

"Potter…"

"Kalla mig Harry", sköt Potter snabbt in.

"Harry, jag kan verkligen inte se vad som får dig att tro att jag skulle vara en smutsskalle", sa Tom lugnt. Hur kunde Harry veta så mycket? Han…

"Men du är det eller hur, du är ett halvblod, som du själv kallar det…" han fnös och vände bort blicken. Hur hade han avslöjat sig? _När _hade han avslöjat sig? Och vad hade Potter sett som alla de andra missat? Potter tycktes dock ta tystnaden som ett ja.

"Du vet att jag inte bryr mig, va?" Sa Harry plötsligt.

"Mpf!"

"_Du är den ende!"_ Varför skulle han bry sig om att Harry accepterade honom?

För den han var…?

Han skakade snabbt bort tanken. Vad hade Harry med den saken att göra? Han behövde inte Harrys medtycke för att komma någonstans, för att bli något. Harry var bara obetydlig, oviktigt, oduglig och fullständigt normal. Precis som alla andra och kunde inget speciellt.

Men då visste han inte hur fel han hade…

* * *

Förlåt att det dröjer så lång tid! Men jag kommer ju aldrig ihåg att skriva på den, och även fast det inte märks nu så är kapitlena MIL långa! Iaf mot vad mina brukar att vara.

Hursomhälst så ska jag anstränga mig för att uppdatera lite oftare, för er skull! ;)


	4. While you can

Kap. 4

_Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

_When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can  
_**My chemical romance (tror jag)**

Någon dag senare stannade Harry Potter tvärt. Den här gången var han säker på att han hört det. Ord, aldrig samma sak, bara ord. Samma röst som under hans andra år. _Basilisken._ Trots att han visste att Tom hörde så såg Slytherinaren oberörd ut.

"Vad är det nu då Potter?" Frågade Tom irriterat, men fortsatte gå.

"Öh… ja bara… det var inget", han skyndade snabbt ikapp Tom igen. Han hade tillslut fått nästan alla böcker han behövde och dessutom en kittel. Sängen, däremot hade de inte gjort sig besväret att ställa in än, så han delade fortfarande med Tom.

Men hursomhälst, de var på väg till dagens näst sista lektion. Trolldryckskonst. Tanken fick honom att skjuta bort allt som hade med basilisker att göra. Han var nervös. Det fanns inget slut för hur dålig han var på det här ämnet. Helt hopplös var han. Och i och med en betydligt yngre professor Snigelhorn än vad han var van vids ankomst såg han sin sista chans att slippa undan försvinna, inte för att han väntat sig att kunna slippa ett helt år med lektioner, men ändå.

Tom gjorde en gest åt honom att gå in. Det var samma sal som han använt till trolldryckskonsten i sin egen tid. Och han satte sig vid samma bord.

Tom väntade för att se var han satte sig, och satte sig sen själv så långt ifrån honom som han kunde.

Han suckade tungt. Nu kunde han inte ens få hjälp. Och mycket riktigt så satte sig ingen ens i närheten av "den nya killen" som till och med han betraktade sig själv som.

Med en stigande känsla av panik så kunde han knappt höra Snigelhorn ge order om att slå upp sida tio i _Avancerad trolldrycksframställning _och tillreda samma dryck som han själv fått order att tillreda av samma lärare om väldigt lång tid, den-levande-dödes-brygd. Han räckte nervöst upp handen.

"Sir, jag har ingen bok…" började han nervöst, osäker på hur han skulle fortsätta.

"Ah, det måste vara du som är Harry Potter, du ska få en bok", sa Snigelhorn med ett leende. Han lyckades åstadkomma en grimas tillbaka. Den tjocka boken damp ner framför honom på bänken och Snigelhorn svepte förbi. Han tittade ner i boken och såg tacksamt att det var betydligt lättare att läsa i den här boken än den bok han fått låna av samma professor om femtio… vänta här nu.

Med en underlig känsla av hat, lättnad, skuld och sorg så blev han gladare att Snape skulle komma att födas än han trodde varit möjligt. Halvblodsprinsen skulle rädda honom. Hur var det nu han skrivit…? Han tog upp den lilla sopoforusbönan och slöt handen om den. _Krossa den med flatsidan av en silverdolk._ Det var väl så det stått, eller hur? Han tog up silverdolken och pressade den flata sidan av dolken mot bönan efter att ha lagt ner den på bordet.

"Inte för att störa Potter, men får jag påpeka att du gör fel", hördes plötsligt en röst bakom honom. Han hejdade sig mitt i rörelsen och vände sig om. Tom stod precis bakom honom, uppenbarligen på väg för att hämta en eller annan ingrediens. Närmast omedvetet tryckte han till och den lilla bönan utsöndrade mycket riktigt så mycket saft att det till och med fick Tom att höja på ögonbrynen. Sen gick Slytherinaren utan ett ord.

Femton minuter in i lektionen så var Toms dryck redan den släta svartvinbärsfärgade vätska som skulle beskriva stadiet för halvvägs. Han läste i sin egen bok. _Rör motsols tills drycken blev klar som vatten_. Men hur var det halvblodsprinsen sagt… Ett varv medsols för vart sjunde varv motsols, han var ganska säker på att det skulle komma att stå så. Han log när drycken blev blekrosa.

När Snigelhorn tillslut förklarade att tiden var slut hade han redan varit klar en stund. Och han var ensam om det. Toms dryck hade precis antagit den ljust, ljust skära nyans som hans dryck för länge sedan passerat. Tom hade liksom han märkt detta och såg närmast rasande ut. Efter att Snigelhorn hade avslutat lektionen så började han plocka ihop de få saker han hade.

"Får jag be Mr Potter och Mr Riddle stanna en stund efter lektionen?" Sa plötsligt professorn då.

"_Å, nej, vad har jag nu gjort?"_ tänkte han trött.

Ingenting, visade det sig när alla lämnat salen, borträknat han och Tom då.

"Tom, jag tänkte, när vi nu har en sådan alldeles särskild begåvning här i klassen, om inte du kunde ta med den här pojken till en liten bjudning ikväll, bara vi tre?" Sa professorn med ett inställsamt leende, och plötsligt såg Tom ut att vara på mycket bättre humör. Och han hade en obehaglig känsla av att han visste varför.

Han hade nu plågat sig genom en hel kväll tillsammans med bara Horace och Potter. En riktig mardröm, med andra ord. Men nu började klockan närma sig tio, och han visste att den kvällströtta professorn snart skulle ursäkta sig för att gå till sängs. Och mycket riktigt.

"Nej, nu får ni ursäkta mig pojkar, men jag måste få min skönhetssömn", han och Potter såg ut att tänka samma sak:

"_Ja, han kan verkligen behöva varje sekund av den…" _

"Det gör inget, Sir", sa Potter snabbt och ställde sig upp. Själv dröjde han lite.

"Gå i förväg du Potter jag kommer snart", av någon anledning stelnade Potter omedelbart till. Men han kunde omöjligt veta om hans planer med horokruxerna, så det var inget han fäste sig vid.

"Jag väntar", sa Potter hastigt.

"Men…"

"_Jag. väntar." _avbröt Potter bestämt och hängde sin väska över axeln. Han suckade.

"Jag önskar dig då god natt, professorn", sa han med en hastig bugning. Jösses, Potter hade verkligen en förmåga att förstöra allting!

När han låg i sin säng senare samma kväll undrade han om han inte haft rätt i sin första bedömning av Harry Potter. Han var inte den idiot det verkade som i alla fall. Som om Potter hört honom tänka hans namn så kom han ut från badrummet i samma sekund. Potter hade på sig hans t-shirt som han lånat kvällen innan. Han hade varit på väg att säga något spydigt tills Potter kom. Han öppnade munnen, sen tappade han bort orden när de var på väg upp ur halsen.

Hans t-shirt var några storlekar för stor åt Potter och hängde ner över hans bröst. Den var för stor åt honom också, så det förstärkte det hela, men Potter tycktes hemmastadd i tröjan, som om det var normalt för honom att ha för stora kläder. Han hade några ärr på sina smala, muskulösa armar. Och ett på handen som tycktes forma bokstäverna: _gninnaso alat etni råf gaJ_. Eller – som han märkte när Potter höll handen i en annan vinkel – _Jag får inte tala osanning_.

Hursomhälst var det inte det han fokuserade på för tillfället. Han var vagt medveten om att han fortfarande gapade som en guldfisk på torra land. Desto mer medveten var han om att han verkligen inte borde titta så mycket på Potter.

Han suckade och slöt ögonen. Potter kom snart och la sig bredvid honom, och i all sin trötthet orkade han inte förtränga tanken att det kanske inte var så dumt att dela säng ändå.

Han hade till sin förvåning hittat en lärare han tyckte mindre om än Dolores Umbridge. Och just denna fick han nu en utskällning av. Det var professor Coltrane, läraren i trolldomshistoria. Han hade krockat med honom på väg till sin lektion och nu var han redan tio minuter sen.

Men professorn malde på om oansvarigheter och hänsynslöshet. Det verkade vara någon blandning av McGonagall, Umbridge, Snape och Filtch. Ingen trevlig kombination, med andra ord. Och även om han för länge sedan slutat lyssna så verkade professorn mala på om att de faktiskt fortfarande fick hänga elever i kedjor från taket om de var olydiga.

Han höll med möda tillbaka en suck. Kom han mycket senare så skulle han helt klart spendera resten av veckan hängandes i de där kedjorna.

"Ursäkta mig, professorn", hördes plötsligt en liten röst bakom honom. Han snodde runt och Coltrane stirrade över axeln på honom. Det var någon som såg ut att vara en förstaårselev, och av märket att döma från Hufflepuff.

"Ja?" Frågade Coltrane irriterat.

"Det har hänt något, alla lärare är kallade till sjukhusflygeln och lektionerna är avbrutna", sa den lilla killen nervöst. Coltrane slängde en blick på dem båda och gick sen utan ett ord. Han försvann runt ett hörn och både han och förstaårseleven blev kvar och stirrade efter honom.

"Är han alltid sådär tjurig?" frågade han tillslut och blickade ner på Hufflepuffaren. Killen tittade förskrämt upp på honom. Och sänkte sen blicken till hans Slytherin-märkta bröst. Sen sprang Hufflepuffaren iväg med ett förskrämt pip.

Han skakade på huvudet. Att vara Slytherinare var något han tyckte mindre och mindre om. Han började gå mot lektionen tills han insåg att det inte bara var till hans räddning ungen kommit utan också för ett meddelande. Varför avslutade de alla lektioner? Vad kunde vara så stort? Han skakade på huvudet och styrde istället stegen mot uppehållsrummet.

Dumbledore var förfärlig när det gällde läxor.

När han kom ner så blev han irriterad över att inte finna Tom där, han hade behövt lite hjälp. Även fast skolarbete var något Tom försökte undvika att prata om eftersom han inte var bäst längre. Och själv tyckte han inte särskilt mycket om skolarbete överhuvudtaget. Han lät istället medvetandet fokusera på senaste quidditch träningen. Han var fortfarande irriterad över hur svårmanövrerade och långsamma kvastarna var, men han verkade ändå vara den enda som ändå tog ut kvasten till max.

Själva säsongen skulle inte börja för än i november, så det var det väll inte så stort problem med att han skulle hinna vänja sig.

* * *

Ah, tillslut, ett nytt kapitel. Eh... ska jag vara ärlig så hade jag faktiskt glömt bort att jag hade lagt ut den här. Jag var så van vid att den här inte var utlagd vid det här laget att jag inte ens tänkte på att uppdatera den för en jag fick en kommentar angående den här. Och det var ett tag sen jag fick den nu! Men det blev liksom så att jag inte hade tillgång till datorn, och så funkade det inte och så ville jag göra annat och så orkade jag inte skriva osv osv...

Och nu när jag lägger ut den här så är kapitlet självklrt KORT! Jag hade totalt glömt bort det. Jag började ju faktiskt skriva på den här någon gång i början av _Fast för dig _och då räknar jag när JAG började skriva på den, inte när jag la ut den. Vi snackar alltså ungefär ett och ett halvt år här. LÄNGE.

Min nya "obsession" tar för övrigt upp all min tid för tillfället. Vill ni gissa vad jag har för besatthet...?  
Nej, det har inget med Harry Potter att göra.  
Nej, inget med fanfiction.  
Inte något "bögigt" heller.  
Ingen manga.  
DET ÄR **EMILE**! Min älskade lilla youtubare. _Han_ (hans namn uttalas [ämil] typ, med ett litet engelskt 'e' på slutet, som i "table") gör Let's play:s på massa olika spel. Underbar. På youtube går han undre namnet chuggaaconroy. Nu har hans röst tagit över min hjärna och säger allt jag läser och skriver. Gillar hans röst, men ja... han är inte så väldigt seriös i sina LPs så... ja...

Jo, anledningen till att jag tog upp min obsession nu då... jag håller på att skriva på två grejer för tillfället, som jag tycker att ni borde få höra om.  
Första: En engelsk one-shot. HPDM. Min engelska beta (specialinsatt eftersom jag suger på grammatik och engelska talesätt) skulle fått den för en vecka sen. Så jag får väl försöka och skicka den snart så jag kan lägga ut den. Tänkte bara meddela.  
Den andra, kanske lite mer intressanta för er: Jag vet naturligtvis inte hur många av er det är som läst min SSHP, men de flästa jag får reviewer från är folk som jag känner igen sen tidigare, så jag utgår från att den är iaf NÅGON som läst den. Jag håller på att skriva en epilog.  
Det skulle bli en födelsedagspresent egentligen. Nu är födelsedagen sedan länge passerad, men jag ska fortfarande lägga ut den åt henne.

Nu är det här nästan lika långt som själva kapitlet, så jag får väl sluta nu.

Ha det bra!


	5. You have killed me

Kap. 5

_Visconti is me_  
_Magnani you'll never be  
I entered nothing and nothing entered me  
'Til you came with the key  
And you did your best but_

_As I live and breathe  
You have killed me  
You have killed me  
Yes, I walk around somehow  
But you have killed me  
You have killed me_

_Who am I that I come to be here...?_

_As I live and breathe  
You have killed me  
You have killed me  
Yes I walk around somehow  
But you have killed me  
You have killed me_

_(And there is no point saying this again  
there is no point saying this again  
But I forgive you, I forgive you  
Always I do forgive you.)_

**You have killed me - Morrissey**

En halvtimme senare hade han ändå lyckats göra lite av sin uppsats. Och han hade snart glömt varför han inte var på någon lektion. Plötsligt dämpades sorlet i det innan ljudliga uppehållsrummet. Han vred sig för att hitta orsaken, och fann att Tom var just den. Den svarthåriga Slytherinaren hade precis stigit in i rummet med en uttryckslös min.

"Flickan Myrtle i Hufflepuff… det…" Toms röst dog bort och hela salen kunde höra honom dra efter andan i den kompakta tystnaden, "hon… hon… hon har hittats död på en toalett…" Tom tystnade och böjde ner huvudet. Hela världen tycktes stanna.

Missnöjda Myrtle…? Det… det var alltså nu hon hade dött. Och det var på grund av Tom. Och honom. Han borde ha hindrat det, ha gjort något så ormen inte skulle ha nått henne. Toms röst trängde plötsligt igenom hans tankar som en slipad istapp.

"Det… har kommit fram att det… det var Rubeus Hagrid som har… som är skyldig till händelsen, han har uppfostrat en jättespindel i slottet, och den har nu mördat flickan." Hagrid? Skulle Hagrid bli anklagad som mördaren?! Igen!? Nej, nej, inte den här gången. Han insåg inte sen att han sagt de sista orden högt innan han stegade fram mot Tom, Lord Voldemort, Mördaren. Ingen skuld eller ånger syntes i Toms ansikte, endast förvåning. De ljust bruna ögonen tittade bekymrat på honom, och var nästan vänliga.

Han kunde inte annat än avsky pojken som stod framför honom. Hatet tycktes stocka sig i halsen och fick honom att andas tungt.

"Du ska inte skylla på Hagrid, det är du… Det är du och din förbannade orm som är skyldiga till det här!" Han körde pekfingret i bröstkorgen på Tom medan han talade. Tom bara blinkade mot honom.

"Kom", sa han sedan.

"Jag…!"

"Tyst, följ med bara…" sa Tom lugnt. Han ville allt annat att följa med den här mördaren. Men han tycktes inte ha något val. Det fanns nästan femtio personer här inne som inte skulle dra sig en sekund för att förhäxa honom om Tom så gav en order om det. Så han följde kokande av ilska med Tom upp till sovsalarna.

"Det är du… du som mördade den där flickan", morrade Harry dovt så fort Tom stängt dörren bakom sig och låst den med en förtrollning. Ilskan flammade upp i honom på nytt som ett livsfarligt åskväder.

"Jag vet inte hur, och jag vet inte varför, men du vet alldeles för mycket för ditt eget bästa, Potter…" sa han med iskall stämma medan han gick sakta mot Harry, som nu höll på att förlora all färg i ansiktet.

Potter började backa ifrån honom när han kom allt närmre, men stoppades tillslut av väggen. Han kände sig så underbart kraftfull nu, oslagbar. Han höjde sin knutna hand och slog till Potter. Han var inte säker på vart slaget träffat, bara att Potter nu vek sig dubbel framför hans ögon.

"Se på mig Potter", morrade han och kände hur ett grymt leende började lyfta hans mungipor. Han la handen över Potters nacke, men lät sedan handen glida ner över till hans hals. Han grep tag och tvingade den svarthårige mannen till uppträtt ställning. Han tryckte hårdare mot halsen. Potters ögon vidgades omedelbart av skräck och han grep om Toms arm. Potter tycktes inte väga någonting. Den andre Slytherinarens fötter snuddade nu knappt vid marken.

"Tom… jag… kan… inte… behöver… luft…" Han kände hur strupen kämpade för att få fram orden, kände den kämpa för att få ner luft i lungorna mot sin hand. Men han var knappt medveten om det grymma leende som spred sig över hans läppar. Det här, _det här, _var makt. De gröna ögonen såg på honom med fasa i blicken, med misstro, med sorg och med ångest. Han njöt av det. Njöt av varenda sekund. Att se skräcken växa sig större i Potters ögon allt efter att syret sakta sinade ut. Han skrattade till och skakade på huvudet åt Potters hjälplöshet. De förut kämpande armarna hängde nu slappt vid Potters sida. Potter skulle dö, dö för hans hand och det fanns inget någon kunde göra åt det. Blicken blev redan mattare hos Potter. Snart skulle han vara död, och _han_ skulle ha mördat Harry Potter. Potters kropp skulle ligga död på golvet och blodet skulle sippra ur hans mun.

Han kunde se det framför sig. Slytherinarens kropp utan att andas och med döda ögon. Han skulle ha dödat Harry Potter… _Han skulle ha dödat Harry…_

Plötsligt fick han lika svårt att andas som om det var Harry som ströp honom och inte tvärt om.

_Han_ skulle vara orsaken till att Potter låg där på golvet. Leendet hade för läge sedan runnit av hans ansikte och handen som höll Potter uppe skakade.

"Nej… _Nej…!" _Viskade han förtvivlat och släppte Harry lika hastigt som han bränt sig. Potters kropp gled orörlig ner för väggen och blev liggandes på golvet. Han låg där utan minsta rörelse och med slutna ögon.

_För likt vad han föreställt sig._ Han sjönk ner på knä bredvid den orörliga kroppen. Han kunde inte längre se något för tårarna som strömmat upp i hans ögon.

_Vad hade han gjort? _Han tog krampaktigt tag i Potters tröja och vred honom omilt så han låg på rygg.

"Harry. Harry!" Inget svar, ingen rörelse.

Det var för sent.

Snyftandes bröt han ihop och grep så hårt om Potters tröja att knogarna vitnade. Han begravde hulkande ansiktet i tröjan. Det hade aldrig varit hans mening att döda honom.

_Eller? _Han hade njutit av att se livet försvinna ur Harrys ögon. Han hade skrattat åt hans hjälplöshet. Hade han inte menat det?

Jo, jo, han hade verkligen velat döda Harry, och nu verkade det som han hade lyckats. Han bet sig så hårt i läppen att han kände blodsmak innan han lyckade samla sig en smula.

_Vad hade han gjort?_ Men plötsligt så vred sig Potter åt sidan och började hosta kraftigt.

Han levde.

Så fort hostattacken var över drog Potter två gånger efter andan utan att verka andas ut emellan och rullade tillbaka på rygg. Han släppte chockat taget om Harrys tröja och förmådde sen inte mer än att stirra på honom.

_Hur kunde han ha gjort så här?_ Det höll redan på att bildas ett blåmärke på Potters hals, _för_ likt hans hand. En tår föll plötsligt från hans spetsiga haka och landade ljudlöst på Harrys kind. Potter slog omedelbart upp ögonen. De omöjligt gröna ögonen stirrade på honom med sådan besvikelse att han inte visste vart han skulle ta vägen. Han slöt ögonen när han kände en ny flod av förtvivlade tårar stiga i dem.

Myrtle hade han dödat, indirekt. Och dessutom skyllt det på Hagrid. Men det var inte samma sak. Myrtle betydde ingenting för honom.

En primitiv impuls fyllde honom.

_Fly._

På skakande ben kom han på fötter. Han var tvungen att komma bort därifrån.

Han var tvungen att bara få ligga stilla och andas en stund. Kanske han förlorade medvetandet någon gång. Strupen kändes fortfarande obehagligt trång – som om luften var för tjock för att kunna pressas igenom han hoptryckta hals. Tårar trängde plötsligt upp i hans slutna ögon. Tom var Voldemort. Voldemort hade strypt honom. Voldemort som han kände honom var trotts allt samma person som hittat honom den gången för var som kändes som en evighet sen.

Tom hade haft ett grymt leende på läpparna, pressat upp honom mot väggen med en styrka som var skrämmande. Och ögonen, det hade inte varit Tom, det hade varit Voldemort. Han visste inte ens om det gick att få tillbaka Tom efter det här. Men… hade inte Toms ögon förändrats, blivit fyllda av förtvivlan och ångest, och greppet mjuknat och armen som höll honom uppe skakat? Sen hade blicken försvunnit och han var knappt medveten och att han glidit ner på golvet. Lungorna hade då skrikit efter luft, men även den smärtan hade varit dämpad av medvetslöshet.

Han sköt bort tankarna och svalde. Innan han öppnade ögonen. Sakta blev han medveten om sina andetag. Upp… ner… in… ut… En jämn takt som hela hans värld bestod av i några sekunder. Tillslut satte han sig sakta upp. Rummet snurrade, men inte mer än han kunde ignorera. Att han haft fel i att det skulle gå att omvända Tom var däremot ett faktum som var svårare att avfärda.

* * *

Så, tillslut.  
Jag är ledsen att det dröjer så lång tid mellan gångerna, men jag glömmer liksom bort den lite då och då. Skulle det inte vara för att jag jag hade FF som startsida skulle ni aldrig få ett nytt kap! XD

Hursomhälst, jag kanske borde förvarna - jag har bara till kapitel nio som inte riktigt är klart, när jag lagt ut det kan det dröja lite innan nästa kmr... :S

Man jag ska försöka skynda mig... :/

Hursomhälst, är jättetacksam för reviewer... ;)


	6. How did I fall in love with you?

Kap. 6

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_I hear your voice  
and I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

**How did I fall in love with you – Backstreet Boys **

Kaos rådde i stora salen. Inte så underligt kanske. En flicka hade trotts allt blivit mördad av en jättespindel för bara någon dag sedan, och nu hade ägaren till spindeln blivit avstängd, Rubeus Hagrid. Dessutom så hade den nya killen, Harry Potter, Slytherins sökare, kommit till frukosten med blåmärken formade som händer på sin hals. Men det sistnämnda var det naturligt vis ingen som fäste sig vid.

Ingen utom han. Tom Riddle satt ensam längst ut på det långa Slytherinbordet och petade på sin smörgås. Det var lunch och rektorn hade, i pinsamt synlig panik, ställt in alla lektioner i en vecka på grund av mordet. Han visste inte vad han tyckte om det.

Men det var inte det han tänkte på just nu heller. Det var märkena runt Potters hals som höll hans tankar. Han hade gjort dem. De var plågsamt blålila, och uppenbarligen ömma eftersom Potter höll sig stel så mycket som möjligt. Och revbenen, de var också ömma, det måste ha varit där hans slag träffat. Han hade alltid varit bra på att upptäcka smärta, lika bra som han alltid varit på att upptäcka lögner. Det hade blivit så mycket lättare att dölja smärtan själv då, hade blivit så mycket lättare att ljuga. På Potter däremot, syntes smärtan tydligt. Och det gjorde lika ont i honom. Han hade aldrig mått så här dåligt i hela sitt liv. Inte ens på barnhemmet hade han lidit på det här sättet. Och han hatade sig själv för det.

Det var väl inte hans problem att Potter hade lagt näsan i blöt och sen fått betala för det?

Det var ju till och med rättvist. Det kunde han få in i sin hjärna, men hjärtat som han annars ens knappt märkt att han hade var inte så lättövertygat.

Lektionerna var inställda, och det var han tacksam över. Han suckade och klev upp för de sista stegen upp för trappan till sovsalen. Han var öm i hela kroppen och han hade en hemsk känsla av att ha misslyckats som uppfyllde hela honom.

Han suckade, drog av sig tröjan och såg sig sen om efter en spegel. Inte förvånad såg han att det stod en vid Scorpius säng. Tveksamt gick han och ställde sig framför den.

Han hade avtryck från Toms händer runt hela hans hals och ett blålila märke över sina revben. Det var inte direkt så att han kände självömkan, det var mer att han ville veta om märkena var tillräckligt tydliga för att väcka uppmärksamhet.

Tyvärr var de det.

Han drog villrådigt handen genom håret. Var det hans fel att Tom gjort som han gjort? Han hade inte en aning. Men han behövde göra något, något som kunde avhålla honom från att tänka på Tom.

I samma sekund slogs dörren upp. Han snodde hastigt runt. Tom hade dittills gått med huvudet sänkt, men nu höjde han abrupt huvudet och tittade rakt på honom. Toms ögon släppte snart hans och sänkte sig istället till hans överkropp. Han gjorde inte ens en ansats att försöka skydda sig från Tom blick. Tom stirrade på honom, och det syntes tydligt när han svalde. Sen vände han på klacken och gick ut.

Tom måste verkligen hata honom.

Han önskade verkligen att han kunde hata Harry. Det önskade han verkligen, men han kunde inte.

Hur kunde han ha försökt döda honom? Han viste inte, det var oförklarligt.

Han behövde få vara ifred. Och vart var bättre än kammaren? Han styrde snabbt stegen mot tjejernas toa, som ändå alltid stod oanvänd.

_:Låt upp: _sa han några minuter senare, och ingången började sakta öppnas. Han var inne på några minuter.

Hittade i kammaren gjorde han bättre än i sin egen ficka.

_:Kom: _sa han snart, och ormen kom ringlande.

:_Du kan inte anfalla folk sådär_: mumlade han lågt till den.

_:Jag trodde inte att du brydde dig: _svarade den, som alltid utan att man kunde höra om det var en mans eller en kvinnas röst. Eller snarare hane eller honas.

_:Nej, nej, jag gjorde väl inte det…: _mumlade han till svar.

_:Du är bekymrad: _det var ingen fråga, och ormen behövde heller inte veta. Basilisken var bara sådan, den kunde förstå saker, påpeka dem, men den behövde aldrig något svar. Klockare djur fanns inte.

_:Det är Harry:_ fortsatte ormen. Han mötte ormens gula blick. Återigen en fråga utan väntat svar.

_:Jag viste inte ens att du visste att han fanns: _

_:Du tänker tillräckligt mycket på honom för att jag ska veta att han finns: _han var inte säker på att han ville förstå det svaret.

_:Jag vill helst inte prata om det: _han visste att det förmodligen var överflödigt att säga det, eftersom ormen ändå brukade veta det, men eftersom den inte slutade…

_:Du gör mycket du inte menar, Tom: _sen ringlade den iväg. Han visste att det inte var någon idé att be den komma tillbaka, för det skulle den ändå inte göra.

_:Potter är en idiot:_ han suckade. Om det ändå varit sant.

När han tillslut gått ur kammaren så blev han nästan direkt på sprungen av en liten förstaårselev, det var underligt. Varför var det alltid de som fick lämna meddelanden? Meddelandet den här gången var att han skulle infinna sig på rektorns kontor. Och när han väl var där så gick meddelandet ut på att han var tvungen att vittna.

Han sjönk ner i stolen framför rektorns skrivbord.

"Jag vägrar", sa han enkelt.

"Mr Riddle, jag är inte säker på att du förstår allvaret i det här, du är den enda som kan sätta fast denna fasansfulla mördare", sa Dippet, en smula irriterat.

"Jag är fullt medveten om att jag är det enda som kan göra det, det jag inte är så säker på är om Rubeus Hagrid verkligen är en kallblodig mördare", sa han enkelt och blinkade lugnt.

"Och har jag fel så kan jag inte annat än ta på mig ansvaret för det", la han sen till. Dumbledore höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Armando, jag måste till viss del hålla med unge Tom här, vi kan inte vara säkra på att det verkligen är Mr Hagrids akromantulor som är orsaken till flickans död", sa Dumbledore och höll faktiskt med honom för första gången i hans liv. Dippet bara stirrade på honom.

"Som sagt var, jag vägrar, så jag ser ingen anledning till att jag ska vara kvar här inne." så han reste sig upp och gick ut.

Det var helt klart något fel på honom. Han hade ju velat sätta dit den där halvjätten i flera år nu, och nu när han hade ett perfekt tillfälle så slängde han bort det. Han var arg på sig själv, men han kände ändå ingen lust att gå tillbaka och meddela att han ändrat sig. Även om just så inte var fallet. Det kändes bara fel att göra något sådant, och fel hade han gjort tillräckligt för en hel livstid.

* * *

Hej igen! Inte FRUKTANSVÄRT lång tid sen hoppas jag...?

Tror inte jag har så mkt att kommentera på det här kapitlet...  
Eller jo, jag kan ju säga att det kmr komma ut en Harry/Voldemort från mig närsonhälst (mer bestämt imorgon -tisdag- eller dagen efter det) som jag själv är ganska nöjd med. Det är en one-shot och på enelska, för övrigt.

Ha det så bra!


	7. Bridge to Nowhere

Kap. 7

_A bridge to nowhere  
__Nowhere to be found  
__A place where you haven't  
__Tied me to the ground  
__Left me in the dark,  
Found a way to break my heart_

_It's nowhere to be found…_

**Bridge to nowhere – Rick Rowan**

"Jag kan berätta för dig om horokruxerna." Han hade betraktat Tom under någon minut från sin säng, som han tillslut fått, innan han bestämt sig.

Han visste att det kunde vara extremt farligt, och även att detta kunde bli orsaken till en lång plåga för honom själv. Men på något vis ansåg han sig själv som den person som var bäst lämpad för att ge Voldemort informationen.

Att förbanna någon annan med vetskapen om att den fördömt trollkarlsvärlden var inte rättvist.

Han hade redan mycket annat på sitt sinne. Så många döda.

Så det var bättre att slita ut honom helt innan han slet ut andra.

Tom höjde blicken. Sakta. Inte med ett ryck som han väntat sig.

"Varför erbjuder du det?" Frågade Tom kallt.

"För att jag vet att du vill ha informationen", svarade han enkelt.

Tom la ifrån sig boken, la benen i kors och mötte hans blick.

Han tog det som ett tecken på att börja.

"För att skapa en horokrux behövs en besvärjelse, " började han, "och att man dödar någon – den ondaste av alla handlingar, som det står i böckerna. När man skapar en horokrux är det som händer att man delar sin själ, därför blir man också mindre mänsklig när man skapar horokruxer.

När själen har splittrats från kroppen så måste man förvara den någonstans. Föremålet man väljer blir själens boning, och även så gott som oförstörbart. Väljer man en bok som Horokrux så hjälper det inte att bränna upp boken, man måste göra något mot den som det inte finns något botemedel för", han tystnade och undrade hur mycket han skulle avslöja.

"Som att sticka tanden från en basilisk i den", sa han tillslut. Han fick en undrande blick av tom.

"Jag har förstört en horokrux", sa han kort. Tom gapade.

Han hade inte planerat att erkänna det, men han förstod på något sätt att det nog var bra att han gjort det. Så Tom kanske skulle förstå att det var bättre att vakta sitt eget liv noga istället för att skapa många.

"Skapar man många horokruxer så kan inte ägaren längre känna av dem. Jag tror att om man bara har en så har man en viss medvetenhet om den enda, och vet när den förgörs, men har man många…" han lämnade meningen oavslutad.

"Jag har läst om det, och ingen i historien har någonsin skapat fler än en horokrux, så varför fäster du dig vid antalet?" Frågade Tom torrt, och rynkade ögonbrynen.

"_Inte i historien, men i framtiden…" _

"För att du vill veta", svarade han lågt.

Tom nickade, ställde sig upp. Slytherinaren hade tydligen inget mer att säga honom.

Tom gick bort till dörren, medan han själv la sig ner på sängen.

"Tack Harry", sa Tom plötsligt. Han slog upp ögonen och tittade förvånat på den unge mannen.

Tom log kort mot honom.

Som av en stöt pirrade det till i honom, och han log tillbaka.

* * *

Ja, jag vet inte riktigt vad som hände i förra kapitlet - ni brukar vara EXTREMT duktiga på att reviewa (1/3 av alla läsare har skickat hittills!), men nu... jag vet inte... Dog ni? XD

Jaja, jag klagar absoult inte, jag fick ju en på förra, och har totalt fått ihop betydligt fler kommentarer än vad jag förväntat mig.

Men hur som hälst, jag fick mig en chock när jag såg hur extremt kort kapitlet var, så jag kommer lägga ut nästa om någon minut.

Sen vill jag att ni ska veta att den här kommer bli prioritera den här ficen högst så fort jag fått klart epilogen till HPSS, så jag borde komma igång med skrivandet så kapitlen kan börja komma tätare igen snart. :D


	8. Hanging by a Moment

Kap. 8

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you here with you _

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me_

_Now… I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing i know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
nothing left to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else..._

**Hanging by a moment – Lifehouse**

Han vaknade med ett ryck och slog tvärt upp ögonen. Ännu en mardröm, om hans hand som grep om hans strupe tills han inte längre kunde andas. Toms hand.

Svettig och alldeles för varm kastade han av sig täcket och svängde benen över sängkanten. Han stödde armbågarna mot knäna och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Sängen som han fått tycktes nu ovärderlig. Han suckade och lyfte ansiktet från händerna.

Tänk att han faktiskt trott att Tom, Lord Voldemort, hade förändrats. Det var skrattretande. Och ändå hade han berättat för honom. Ändå kunde han inte låta bli att känna sig förråd. Även fast han inte ville erkänna det så hade han börjat tycka om den unga slytherinaren. Mer än vad han borde.

Han kunde bara inte vara helt säker, bara inte tro på det. Han ställde sig upp med ännu en suck. Noga med att först kolla så alla sov så började han lyfta på förhänget till Toms säng. Han var bara tvungen att få se honom igen, få övertyga sig om… om _vad_ visste han inte egentligen. Att Tom inte direkt hade dragit nytta av hans information och sprungit för att mörda någon kanske.

Men han hade så svårt att tro på att den pojken vars nacke han stirrade så ofta på under lektionerna kunde vara en fruktansvärd mördare. Men när han tänkte tillbaka på hur Tom sett ut medan han… ja, medan han ströp honom var det plötsligt inte så svårt att förstå längre. Han hade nu fått undan förhänget så ljudlöst som möjligt, men det svarta håret och det bleka ansikte han väntat sig få se vila på den vita kudden låg inte där.

Sängen var tom.

Han kunde utan problem komma på vad Tom kunde vara på väg att göra nu.

_Mörda Tom Riddle, den äldre._ Med hårt sammanpressad käke kastade han ifrån sig förhänget, klädde snabbt på sig och tryckte ner fötterna i sina utslitna gympaskor.

Att Tom skulle vara en så inkompetent idiot! Hade han inte fått sin ondskefullhets-mätare fylld än?

Han tog sig tyst ut ur sovsalen och ner i uppehållsrummet, för att sen ta sig lika tyst ut ur det.

Han öppnade hastigt Marodörkartan. Ingen patrullerade i fängelsehålorna eller ens i närheten av Slytherins uppehålls rum, och Toms lilla prick med tillhörande namn hittade han snart på tredje våningen.

Snart närmade sig hans egen svarta prick sakta Toms.

Han kunde inte fatta att Tom redan kunde vara så genom-ond. Det var inte bara det elaka, otrevliga, Tom hade mördat och det fanns det ingen ursäkt för.

Så vad fanns det för någon ursäkt till att han redan förlåtit det? Han var arg, men han önskade inte Tom död, eller ens att han skulle få tillbringa någon månad i Azkaban. Han ville bara få Tom att inse att det han gjort var fel. Och tanken på att han var dömd att misslyckas, i och med att han visste vem Tom skulle bli, var något han försökte skuta ifrån sig. Men ibland kunde han inte låta bli att undra, om det var han som gjort Tom till Voldemort. Tom verkade ju inte ha skadat någon innan han kom hit, så var det han som satt igång det?

I samma sekund så såg han föremålet för sina funderingar snabbt svänga runt ett hörn.

"Tom!" Utbrast han och skyndade efter.

"Tom, stanna… _Uff!_" I samma sekund som han rundat hörnet hade han gått rakt in i professor Coltranes väldiga överkropp.

"Ser man på, både Mr Riddle och Mr Potter uppe på nattliga strövtåg", sa professorn med ett försmädligt leende.

"Men professorn, jag…" började Tom.

"Kom inte och säg att det är du som har vakten inatt, Mr Riddle, jag har redan stött på försteprefekt Thomasson, och han försäkrade att det var han som tog den inatt", sa Coltrane med varnande röst. Tom stängde munnen.

"Jag har inget annat val än ett ge er straffkommendering", sa Coltrane med ett brett leende. Helt otroligt, han hade faktiskt tillslut hittat en professor som han tyckte sämre om än _Snape_.

"Påminn mig igen om varför vi sitter här", sa Harry med en irriterad suck. Han svarade inte. Han förbannade istället tyst den som inte kommit sig för att avskaffa sådant här som straff.

Coltrane hade tagit med dem till ett rum efter att ha tagit en rad gångar som han knappt visste fanns.

Och när de väl var framme så var han totalt vilse.

Han antog att det var det som var meningen. Coltrane hade puttat in dem i ett litet rum, kanske en kvadratmeter, utan fönster, och sen bundit dem vid varandra. Han hade fått rep att linda sig kring deras överkroppar så de satt hår fast rygg mot rygg, knutit ihop deras handleder bakom deras ryggar och bundit ihop deras vrister. Och sen lämnat dem med informationen att repen skulle lossna själva när han ansåg att det var dags. Plågsamt medveten om hur hans hand hela tiden snuddade vid Harrys så lät han huvudet tippa framåt.

"Förlåt",

Han kunde inte ha hört rätt.

"Va?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Jag är ledsen att jag försökte strypa dig", mumlade Tom.

"Menar du det?" Frågade han oroligt.

"Nej, Potter, jag säger det för att det är kul", muttrade Tom lågt. Utan att riktigt veta vad han gjorde så grep han om Toms hand.

"Tom, du har ingen aning om hur mycket det betyder för mig", sa han, och menade det verkligen.

"Jaja, bli inte sentimental nu bara", muttrade Tom missnöjt. Han log ut i mörkret.

"Jag ska inte", svarade han.

Harry höll hans hand. Och han tyckte om det. Han tyckte om det _onödigt_ mycket. Men det var ju ingen annan som kunde se dem så han påpekade det inte.

Efter några minuter så hade spänningen släppt och ögonen vant sig vid mörkret. Harry höll fortfarande hans hand, men det var kallt i rummet så värmen var välkommen, speciellt med tanke på att den kom från Harry.

Men inuti hans huvud pågick en debatt. Bög, eller åtminstone bi, det hade han vetat att han var länge. Det var ju inte precis så att han varit med varken någon tjej eller någon kille. Faktum var att han misstänkte att han var den sista okyssta sextonåringen på hela slottet. Men hur skulle han kunna vara kär i Harry? Det var omöjligt. Det kunde inte vara så. Det _fick _inte vara så.

Han tvingade sig till att skuta undan tankarna och fäste istället blicken på golvet. En spindel kravlade långsamt över golvet på alldeles för många ben, han hade aldrig tyckt om spindlar. Han mosade den med foten.

"Vad gjorde du nu?" Frågade Harry, som inte hade kunnat se spindeln.

"Mosade en spindel", svarade han enkelt.

"Varför då?" Frågade Harry upprört och släppte hans hand. Frågan förbryllade honom, liksom det irriterade honom att Harry släppt hans hand.

"Varför inte?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Spindlar är också levande varelser!" Utbrast Harry.

"Ja, det är flugor med, och den där spindeln har säkert dödat flera flugor i sitt liv, så tekniskt sett så straffade jag bara en mördare", Potter argumenterade inte tillbaka. Och även om han kände viss triumf över att ha vunnit det verbala slaget så var det fortfarande inte i närheten av att täcka saknaden av Harrys hand. Men plötsligt så låg istället Harrys huvud på hans axel.

"Du har inget emot om jag ligger här va?" Frågade Harry sömnigt.

"Nej, jag…" han avslutade inte meningen när Harry plötsligt vände in ansiktet mot hans nacke. När hade han blivit såhär? Han hade aldrig varit så klen. Och andra sidan hade han aldrig ens misstänkt att han var kär innan heller. Det var ändå ingen som såg.

"_Och vad ska du använda för ursäkt när ni inte är ensamma då?" _

"_Håll käften" _

"_Du vet att tala med sig själv kan klassas som vansinne, va?" _Han suckade åt sig själv.

"Vad?" Mumlade Potter från hans axel.

"Nej, inget", svarade han med en ny suck.

"Du suckar väldigt mycket Tom", han hoppade till. Vid ordet "du" så hade Harrys läppar rört vid hans nacke.

"Jag har inget emot om du ligger där, bara du inte pratar!" Utbrast han, och kunde nästan känna hur Harry rodnade.

"Förlåt", mumlade Harry lågt. Han suckade igen. Hur kunde han ha försökt mörda Harry? Som om han hört hans tankar rätade Harry på sig.

"Jag trodde verkligen att du skulle göra det, " han behövde inte fråga vad, "Du verkade liksom ha bestämt dig", Harrys ord fick honom att börja greppa efter en tanke han inte riktigt kunde få tag i. Inte för än det plötsligt slog honom – Harry sa det som om han viste precis vad han talade om.

"Har du varit utsatt för mordförsök förut?" Frågade han skarpt.

"Eh, ett par gånger", medgav Harry, och han kände mot sin rygg hur Potters kropp spändes. Men han var ganska säker på att det berodde på att Potter dolde detaljer, snarare än att han ljög.

_Fråga inte så slipper jag ljuga._

Det var en ganska bra regel, så han följde den. Potter slappnade av efter någon stund, men verkade fortfarande besvärad.

Han kände av en underlig känsla, men det dröjde ett tag innan han kunde identifiera den. Han _saknade _Harrys röst. Och för att få höra den igen så måste han fråga något.

"Hur visste du egentligen att det var jag som mördade Myrtle, och att jag har en orm?" Frågade han. Sen hade han lust att slå sig i huvudet, nu hade han ju erkänt allting!

"Mhm…" kom det långt från Harry. Och så tippade den andre Slytherinarens huvud tillbaka mot hans axel. Potter hade somnat.

När han vaknade så hängde repen löst runt hans midja och Tom sov lutad mot väggen. Själv hade han ont i nacken. Det var svårt att veta vad klockan var, och han vågade inte använda en förtrollning med risk för att väcka Tom, men han skulle ändå gissa på att den var runt fem. Han bytte ställning och lutade sig mot väggen mittemot Tom. Vad hade han gjort egentligen? Han hade hållit Toms hand och sovit mot hans axel, men det gick inte att förneka att Tom verkligen inte var samma person längre. Det var underligt, var hans sista tanke innan han somnade om, att när Tom tycktes vara ond så kände han sig misslyckad för att Tom inte var god. Och när Tom var god, då försökte han påminna sig om att Tom var ond.

Harry sov fortfarande när han vaknade. Han hade lagt armarna om benen och andades långsamt. Han tyckte faktiskt om Harry, det gick inte att förneka längre. Inte när han fick en sån känsla bara av att se på honom. I samma ögonblick slog Harry upp ögonen.

"God morgon", sa han och log svagt. Harry tittade bekymrat på honom.

"God morgon", svarade han sen lågt. Han höjde på ögonbrynen och Harry åstadkom ett halvt leende. Ett leende som fick det att bubbla i honom.

_Du är patetisk. _Harry ställde sig upp.

"Ska vi gå eller?" Frågade han och räckte fram en hand. Han tog den och lät Harry dra upp honom på fötter.

"Visst, men jag är inte säker på om jag hittar tillbaka", svarade Tom med en axelryckning. Harry höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom.

"Det gör jag", sa Harry enkelt och slog upp dörren. Han skakade på huvudet och följde efter.

Mycket riktigt var de snart nere vid stora salen.

"Du är läskig", sa han till Harry när de gick in. Harry bara tittade på honom.

Efter frukosten så gick de till biblioteket. Och bar med sig en obehaglig känsla av att vara förföljd. De slog sig ner mellan några bokhyllor som bildade som ett eget litet rum. Han drog ut en bok om svartkonster och Harry en bok om förvandlingskonst. Han fann det svårt att koncentrera sig. Vad han nu än kände för Harry så hade det verkligen fallit hårt nu. Ett fnitter störde plötsligt hans Ofokuserade läsande. Harry mötte snabbt hans blick. Och såg sig sen över axeln. En grupp med barnsliga tjejer stod och fnittrade och slängde hela tiden blickar åt deras håll. Han hade en känsla av att det inte var han som var centrum för deras uppmärksamhet. Harry gjorde en grimas och fortsatte sen läsa med spända axlar. En tjej lösgjorde sig plötsligt ur gruppen och började gå mot dem. Han sparkade till Harry på benet och nickade mot henne. Harry tittade dit och såg vettskrämd ut.

"_Tom, hjälp!" _Mimade han panikslaget. Tom skakade lätt på huvudet och menade att det var för sent. Men flickan gick förbi dem. Harry han precis pusta ut innan hon kom tillbaka.

"Tror du på kärlek vid första ögonkastet, eller vill du att jag ska gå förbi igen?" Frågade hon och log ett sliskigt leende och viftade med larvigt långa ögonfransar. Man fick bara lust att dunka huvudet i något.

"Eh…" sa Harry dumt.

"För att översätta så betyder det 'var snäll och gör det'" sa han och log ett inställsamt leende, som uppenbarligen gick hem. Hon började om för att gå förbi igen, men precis när hon börjat så mumlade han en formel som fällde henne.

"Jag tyckte du sa att du skulle _gå_ förbi, inte krypa", kommenterade han, med en röst som dröp av sarkasm. Hon rodnade kraftigt och gömde sig bakom ett draperi av vitblont hår. Han suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Harry?" Frågade han och slängde en blick på honom. Till sin förvåning så såg han att Harry olyckligt såg efter flickan.

"Mhm", mumlade Potter och ställde sig upp.

När tjejerna var utom synhåll så såg Harry fortfarande smått olycklig ut.

"Jag är ledsen om jag sabbade några planer på en träff för dig, men den tjejens IQ är lägre än hennes skostorlek", sa han med en fnysning.

"Va, jaha, det gör inget", han visste inte om det betydde att det inte gjorde något att han sabbat Potters planer eller om det betydde att han aldrig haft några planer. Varför var de där dumma tjejerna tvungna att stöta på Harry? Det var ju inte så att han var avundsjuk, men ändå. På Potter alltså, han var inte avundsjuk på Potter.

Och inte på tjejerna som stötte på honom heller!

Merlin, han var patetisk.

Han fäste blicken på Potters ansikte. Han var kanske söt, på ett oskyldigt vis.

(_Han var iakttagen, han kände det, men tjejerna var borta så han kunde inte förstå vem som skulle titta på honom)_

Det var väl inte så konstigt att tjejerna tyckte Potter var söt egentligen.

(_Han tittade snett uppåt mot den plats där tjejerna stått innan, men det var tomt, han hade väl bara inbillat sig.) _

Men var det bara tjejerna som tyckte han såg bra ut? Var det inte han också. Urk, vilken tanke.

(_Okej, nu var han säker på att han var iakttagen, den kändes i hela honom. Men han kunde fortfarande inte förstå av vem.) _

Men tanken var ändå sann, i sig.

_(Han sneglade upp mot Tom. Och spärrade förvånat upp ögonen när han såg att Tom tittade på honom.) _

De där ögonen, hur kunde det vara möjligt att ha så gröna ögon? Okej, nu började han bli fånig, men ändå.

_(Tom satt bara och stirrade på honom, rörde sig inte, men med blicken hela tiden fäst på honom.) _

Han tyckte om hans röst också. Den tycktes liksom eka i hans huvud.

"_Tom, vad stirrar du på?" _Vänta nu, vad hände med hans pinsamt sentimentala tankar?

"_Tom är det något som är fel?" _Ett eko bytte väl inte ut ord, eller? Han insåg plötsligt att Harry pratade med honom.

"Va, nej, inte alls, ska vi gå eller?" Kastade han ur sig och höll tillbaka en rodnad.

Några minuter senare satt de nere i uppehållsrummet. Potter och stirrade in i elden och han och gjorde Dumbledores hopplösa läxa. Ett gäng med småkillar stod en bit bort och tycktes nästan öva på att uttala trollformler fel, för hittills hade han inte hört en enda rätt uttalad förhäxning. För tillfället var han inte ens säker på vad de försökte utföra för någon.

Han fäste blicken vid Potters bakhuvud trots att han redan stirrat för mycket på Slytherinaren redan.

Han slöt hastigt ögonen och försökte koncentrera sig på något annat. När hade han blivit så fånig, så _normal_? Andra människor gick omkring och var fånigt kära, inte han. Men plötsligt så rycktes hans fokus till något annat; killarna hade tillslut fått rätt uttal på förhäxningen.

"_Serpensortia!" _Han insåg vad som skulle hända innan det faktiskt gjorde det. Men när en dödligt giftig tempelhuggorm kom fram ur spetsen på en av pojkarnas stavar så var det för sent. Ormen ringlade hastigt iväg och alla i närheten började skrika.

"En orm, en orm!" Hördes det överallt och folk började trampa omkring som galna. Irriterad och maktlös insåg han att det bara skulle skrämma ormen som kände av vibrationerna i marken. Och mycket riktigt så verkade nu se ut ett byte som ännu inte hunnit fly upp på någon möbel.

_Harry._

Trollstaven var inte inom räckhåll för någon av dem, så egentligen fanns det bara en sak att göra. Men han ville egentligen inte att folk skulle veta vad han kunde göra.

_:Stanna: _Vem det än var som sagt det så var det inte han.

Han såg sig omkring och fann tillslut att det var Harry som spottade ur sig det ena efter det andra ordet på ormspråk. Han nappade åt sig trollstaven och fick ormen att försvinna innan någon annan skulle hinna höra. Och Harry tystnade tvärt.

_:Kom här: _Morrade han lågt.

Sist Tom sagt så hade det nästan slutat i hans död. Så det vore en lögn att säga att han inte blev orolig. När de kom upp så dubbelkollade Tom snabbt att det var helt tomt där uppe. Och låste sen dörren ordentligt.

**:**_Hur länge har du kunnat prata såhär?: _Frågade Tom sen.

_:Första gången jag använde det var jag elva: _svarade han sanningsenligt. Tom nickade kort.

"Jag var sju", sa Tom sen, på engelska. Han nickade.

"Så det var så du viste om min orm", sa Tom sen. Han nickade trotts att det inte riktigt var hela sanningen.

"Har den sagt något till dig eller listade du ut det själv?" frågade Tom sen.

"Eh… den sa inget", sa han tveksamt.

"Okej", svarade Tom och ställde sig upp.

"Jag… jag ska bara gå någonstans", muttrade Tom och verkade inte ens inse hur fånigt det lät.

"Eh, ska jag följa med?" Frågade han, men fick bara en blick.

Det här var ju perfekt, nu kunde han inte ens skylla på att Potter var ovärdig. Potter var renblodig, kunde tala parsel, var en högst kompetent trollkarl och dessutom snygg. Det sisa inte så mycket värt, med alltid ett plus. Men problemet nu var att han måste ha en verklig anledning till varför han _inte _kunde tycka bra om Harry.

Ett: Harry skulle aldrig tycka om honom.

:_Det kan du aldrig vara säker på: _kom det från ormen. Han bara suckade åt den.

Två: … Eh… Två: Det var Harry… de… han… bara… Harry hade bara varit där i lite mer än en månad!

Och nu skulle han komma på vettiga anledningar då. Egentligen så var det ju inget mer än hans ego som hindrade honom, och någonstans visste han det. Men det skulle kännas bättre om han verkligen hade en grund för det. Han spenderade de följande minuterna med att dunka huvudet i den kalla stenväggen.

Tom hade varit borta i nästan en timme nu. Motvilligt började han bli orolig, inte för Tom utan snarare för hans omgivning. Problemet var att omgivningen kanske tillslut fick nog och skadade Tom.

Det var absurt egentligen.

Han var orolig var _Lord Voldemort_. Men det verkade inte finnas mycket han kunde göra åt det så han kunde väll lika gärna leta reda på honom.

Han var inte säker på exakt _hur _gärna han ville hitta Tom så han stoppade Marodörkartan i fickan och gick ut för att leta personligen.

Biblioteket, uggletornet, sjön, vid-behov-rummet, uppehållsrummet, stora salen, de flesta av gångarna, allt var tomt, ingen Tom. Han började nästan bli orolig på riktigt nu. Han slog sig ner på golvet i tunneln och öppnade Marodörkartan. Efter några minuters granskning av den så hade han fortfarande inte hittat Tom. Okej, nu _var _han orolig på riktigt. Kunde Tom ha lämnat skolområdet på riktigt? Mycket möjligt.

Så… om han var ett massmördar-psykopatiskt-pojkgeni/Tom, vart skulle han… självklart, hur kunde han vara så dum?!

_:Tom…: _Hade basilisken varit en människa så hade den lett vid det här laget.

_:Vad?: _Frågade han trött, och i nästa sekund hörde han stegen som ormen för länge sedan känt. Han kom snabbt på fötter och drog fram sin trollstav.

"Vem där?" Ropade han, och orden ekade mellan de kala väggarna.

_:Stick:_ väste han till ormen, som skakade på huvudet. Irriterad tänkte han säga emot, med personen som stegen tillhörde lösgjorde sig nu ur skuggan.

"Jag borde ha förstått att det var du", muttrade han och sjönk ner mot väggen igen. Harry nickade svagt. Basilisken ringlade fram mot slytherinaren, men Potter backade hastigt undan. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Hur länge har du vetat att kammaren fanns här?" Frågade han med en suck. Harry sjönk ner bredvid honom, och han ryckte ofrivilligt till när hans arm snuddade vid Harrys. Harry drog upp knäna till kroppen och la armarna om dem.

"Ganska länge", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Åh, okej", svarade han lamt. Ormen såg granskade på Potter.

_:Du är rädd för mig: _sa ormen tillslut. De där frågorna igen.

:_Svara inte, den väntar sig inget svar: _Harry fortsatte att stirra på ormen.

_:Jag visste inte ens att den kunde tala: _medgav Harry väsande.

_:Det är många saker man gör som man inte menar, men det här, Tom, tror jag faktiskt att du menar: _i nästa sekund var ormen på väg bort.

"Vad menade den?" Frågade Harry nyfiket. Han svarade inte.

* * *

Så! Det här var bättre! ;D


	9. Stop and Stare

Kap. 9

_Another night sleepless  
I don't want to feel this  
Nothing can stop this pain  
Trying to get to  
A time I forget you  
Still tangled in yesterday_

It's so easy for you  
To give nothing for me  
Did you ever feel anything?

I want you to cry over me  
Die over me  
Even for a moment  
Even for a moment

I want you to hurt over me  
Feel what I feel  
I want you to cry over, die over me  
Baby, just for one time

I want your heart broken  
Some sign of emotion  
I want to see the tears tumble down  
Show me I meant something  
And that you feel nothing  
But your world crashing to the ground

Meatloaf – Cry over me

Han suckade tungt och la kudden över ansiktet.

Tom var sur på honom. För tillfället var det faktiskt det enda han var säker på. Han hade ingen aning om varför. Helt plötsligt bara, fullkomligt ur det blå.

Ni vet kanske känslan av att ha åkt slänggungorna på ett tivoli trotts att man har väldigt lätt för att bli åksjuk? Ungefär så kände han sig _inte. _När man åkt slänggungorna vet man vad illamåendet beror på, allt snurrar, men man vet varför det gör det. Trotts att man kanske inte tycker det just då så är det en trygghet. När slänggungorna är borta men illamåendet fortfarande är där, _då_ är det värre.

Han hade illamåendet, snurrandet, ångesten, skulden, bävan _och, _värst av allt; _pirret i magen. _

Hela tiden, så fort Tom ens var i närheten, så kände han det i magen. Och han mådde verkligen _inte _bra av det.

Det kändes ungefär som att vara fluga, och bli kär i flugsmällan.

Som att bokstavligt talat välkomna döden med öppna armar.

Fast han var ju _inte _kär.

Han kastade bort kudden och bestämde sig för att ta en dusch.

Vad han inte kom ihåg då, men som han mindes mycket tydligt när han stod med handduken runt höfterna i det kaklade duschrummet, var att Tom bestämt sig för exakt samma sak fem minuter tidigare.

Han kände hur ögonen blev runda när han, men en blandning av förskräckelse och förvåning, betraktade Tom som stod bortvänd under det ångande vattnet.

Tom var, som han redan visste, smal. Inte direkt muskulös, men lite halvtränad på ett sådant sätt att det syntes att han trotts allt föredrog att sitta inne i biblioteket med en bok än att köra att hårdpass med quidditch.

Hans blick följde med det rinnande vattnet ner över Toms nakna kropp. Och plötsligt var det mer än bara hans ögon som var uppmärksamma på Slytherinarens, bleka, nakna, våta kropp.

Han svalde, hoppades innerligt att Tom inte skulle få för sig att vända sig om, och satte igång duschen på kallast möjliga.

Han var intensivt medveten om att en naken Harry Potter stod bakom honom. Visserligen bortvänd från honom, men han hade egentligen inget emot det.

Potters svarta hår glittrade i det svaga ljuset, och för tillfället var de smala, muskulösa armarna höjda mot det rinnande vattnet.

"_Det är tur att du står i en dusch, annars skulle han väl se hur du dreglade", _sa han till sig själv. Trots det förmådde han inte vända bort blicken.

Först när schampo började rinna in i munnen på honom rycktes han upp ur sin trans. Han spottade äcklat ut det, stängde av duschen och ryckte ilsket ner sin handduk från sin krok.

Det var ju inte _sant_ vilken idiot han var.

Han sneglade efter den irriterade Slytherinaren när han lämnade duschrummet.

Så slöt han ögonen och lutade sig in i den nu varma vattenstrålen.

Om man rent hypotetiskt skulle säga att han faktiskt var lite kär i Tom… bara hypotetiskt…

Nej, till och med hypotetiskt så var det förbjudet. Det var förbjudet att ens överväga möjligheten att _kanske_ lägga fram en hypotes om ämnet.

Bara av att tänka på det så fick han en klump i magen av dåligt samvete.

I hans tid så hade mannen han hypotetiskt sett var kär i mördat hans föräldrar. _Före _han blivit hypotetiskt kär i honom.

Tom hade också försökt mörda honom. Tom hade mördat otaliga mugglare, "smutsskallar", "blodsförädare" och "smutsskalle älskare". Han hade skapat fler horokruxer än någon annan människa, _någonsin._

Riddle hade mördat sin egen far, roat sig med att tortera och mobba de som bott på barnhemmet tillsammans med honom när han bara var ett barn.

Allt det där som hamnade under rubriken _ont _hade Tom redan avverkat och gjort. Dessutom hade han lagt till lite nya punkter som ingen någonsin tidigare hört talas om, och än mindre tänkt på.

Och här stod han och var _kär _i honom!

Eh… ja… hypotetiskt sett.

Plötsligt avbröts hans tankar av att badrumsdörren smällde upp.

Han ryckte tvärt ut huvudet ur vattenstrålen för att se vem det var som kommit.

Det var Tom.

Och han såg rasande ut.

Han svalde nervöst och backade automatiskt ett steg från Slytherinaren.

"Eh… Tom… vad gör du?" Frågade han med skakande röst. Trots att Tom redan fått på sig ett par byxor sedan sin dusch så klev han ändå igenom vattenstrålen för att komma fram till honom.

När Slytherinarens hand sträcktes fram mot honom backade han förskrämt in i kaklet. Toms hand la sig runt sidan av hans hals och smekte snabbt med tummen över hans adamsäpple.

Han svalde nervöst.

"T-tom, snälla… vad gör du…?" Toms ögon sköt blixtar, precis som de gjort förra gången Slytherinaren försökt strypa honom.

"Jag är ledsen, Harry… jag måste göra det här, annars kommer jag att dö…" sa Tom och lutade sig närmre.

Merlin, Tom tänkte göra honom till en horokrux! Slytherinaren tänkte döda honom och göra honom till sin första horokrux!

När Toms läppar la sig över hans var hans första, _extremt _fåniga tanke: "_Åh nej! Han kväver mig!" _

Efter den kom: _"Åh… han kan gärna få döda mig fler gånger…"_

Det var först ett par sekunder efter det han insåg vad Tom faktiskt gjorde – kysste honom.

Den mörkhåriga Slytherinarens ögon var fortfarande öppna. Precis som hans.

Hela ögonblicket kändes helt plötsligt mycket intimare när deras blickar mötte varandra.

Han försökte önska sig till att vilja få ögonblicket att ta slut. Problemet var bara att han ville totalt det motsatta.

Det var förmodligen denna vilja som fick hans olydiga arm att flyga upp och ta tag om Toms axel när han försökte dra sig undan. Han slöt ögonen och la sina armar runt Slytherinarens hals.

Han borde verkligen inte göra det här. _Verkligen _inte_. _

Plötsligt, och _helt _på eget bevåg, så särade hans läppar på sig och släppte in Toms tunga i hans mun.

En konspiration!

Hans hjärna hade dock mycket viktigare saker att ägna sig åt än konspirationsteorier. För tillfället var den uppslukad av att ta in varenda liten känsla som den kunde suga åt sig.

Tom gick ett steg till fram mot honom och han kände Slytherinarens blöta jeans mot sitt lår.

Hans hjärna la plötsligt ner med ett sista förfärande konstaterande – han hade aldrig varit lyckligare i hela sitt liv.

Toms kalla hand la sig tillrätta på hans höft medan Mörkrets Herre roade sig med att utforska hans mun med sin tunga.

Det kändes som allt blod i hela hans kropp samlade sig på två ställen. Dels i hans huvud där det tycktes snurra runt i hans huvud i hyperfart och göra honom alldeles vimmelkantig.

Resten på ett ställe som gjorde honom mycket medveten om att han var naken.

Tom lutade sig mot honom och höll om hans midja så hårt att det nästan gjorde ont. Men han ville aldrig att Slytherinaren skulle släppa.

Tom drog sig ifrån honom lika hastigt som hans kysst honom.

"Bdh ndu ja nsi kdyy?"

Trotts att gåshuden reste sig på hans armar vid ljudet av Toms röst så var hans hjärna tvungen att koncentrera sig hårt för att översätta rappakaljan till engelska.

_Var det en bra kyss? _

Hade det varit en kyss?

Jo, det hade det nog varit?

Hade det varit en bra kyss?

Hade inte Tom något eget att jämföra med?

Vid tanken på att han förmodligen var den första som någonsin fått känna Slytherinarens läppar mot sina var det nära att han rös.

I ärlighetens namn kände han sig patetisk.  
Å andra sidan var det inte mycket att göra åt.

Av någon underlig anledning blev han plötsligt medveten om att Toms armar fortfarande var virade tätt om honom, och att i princip varje andetag Slytherinaren drog blåste svagt mot hans ansikte.

Vid tanken på att han faktiskt fick dela luft med Tom så blev han väldigt angelägen om att andas så mycket som möjligt av den korta stund han hade i närheten av Voldemort.

Så angelägen att han glömde bort Toms fråga.

"Jag antar att det var väntat att det skulle vara förfärligt… jag har aldrig kysst någon förut…" det var konstigt att se Tom så nära sårbar. Slytherinaren började dra sig undan.

Så slogs hans hjärna på med förbluffande kraft igen. Tom _hade _aldrig kysst någon annan!

Han slickade sig om läpparna där Toms smak fortfarande var kvar, slöt ögonen och lutade lyckligt tillbaka huvudet mot väggen.

Källan till hans lycka hade _inte _stängt ögonen.

"Potter, om min kyss var hemsk, varför har du stånd?" frågade Tom i skalig ton.

Han rodnade och knep ihop ögonen. Känslan av att hans huvud svävade lite ovanför hans kropp återvände.

Plötsligt var Toms hand på ett ställe där han definitivt _aldrig någonsin _haft _någon annans _hand förut.

Ett högt stön steg upp ur hans hals innan han hann hindra det.

Toms hand rycktes snabbt undan, och han kände sig lite som om han höll på att svimma.

"Förlåt… det var inte meningen", fick Harry ur sig.

Samtidigt som han önskade att han bara fick sjunka genom jorden för att han var så generad, så önskade han också att han skulle få stanna här för alltid, i duschen tillsammans med Tom.

Toms hand la sig istället på hans bröst.

"Potter, jag…" Tom verkade inte veta hur han skulle avsluta meningen. Själv var han fortfarande för generad för att våga prata.

Han öppnade försiktigt ögonen och tittade på Tom genom sina ögonfransar.

De ljusbruna ögonen såg redan på honom.

"Säg vad du tyckte", krävde Tom.

"Ärligt?"

"Ärligt."

"Jag har aldrig… det var bra… väldigt bra…" svarade han lågt och tvingade sig själv till att möta Toms blick helt.

"Bra som i gör-om-det, eller bra som i jag-klarade-mig-i-alla-fall-från-att-spy?" frågade Tom och höjde ett ögonbryn.

Han suckade.

"Är det nödvändigt att vränga mina ord till det mest negativa alternativ du kan komma på?" Frågade han trött.

Tom höjde nu båda ögonbrynen.

"Undviker du min fråga, Potter?"

"Lyssnar du någonsin på vad jag säger, Riddle?"

Som svar stack Tom återigen ner sin tunga i hans hals. Den här gången kom han faktiskt ihåg att svara på det hela, och det blev an kort match innan det var hans tur att utforska Toms mun.

Han tvingade sig att slita sig från den andre Slytherinaren och var tvungen att blinka till innan han kunde se Potter i ögonen.

_Merlin, _vart hade killen lärt sig kyssas?

Visserligen var det här hans första kyss, men han var nästan säker på att inte alla kunde kyssas lika bra.

Om inte så hade han _verkligen _gått miste om något.

Potter såg dessutom oförskämt bra ut. Det blöta håret stod på ända värre än vanligt, de gröna ögonen var mörka, och Slytherinaren var som grädde på moset även _naken. _

Detta sista faktum gjorde de konstigaste saker med hans självkontroll.

Eller ja, tekniskt sett så kastades hans självkontroll åt sidan och han gjorde konstiga saker helt på egen hand. På tal om _hand_…

Merlin, vad tänkte han med egentligen?!

Ingenting, uppenbarligen.

Han hade ju inte ens gjort det rätt för Merlins skull! Potter hade ju fått ont! (För det var väl därför han stönat?) En brännande känsla steg till hans kinder.

Harrys hand gled så mjukt över hans överkropp att han fick gåshud.

"Åh… jag är hemsk…" muttrade Slytherinaren lågt.

Det skulle han inte vilja påstå.

Men han protesterade naturligtvis inte högt.

Inte för att han hade en aning om vad Potter babblade om. Inte brydde han sig heller.

Potters hand stannade inte vid hans överkropp, utan fortsatte nedåt. Precis när den nådde kanten av hans genomblöta jeans så vände Potter plötsligt och drog sina fingrar över hans revben istället.

"Potter…" muttrade han hest.

Slytherinarens gröna ögon lyftes hastigt upp till hans. Den intensivt gröna blicken fick något att dra ihop sig till en hård liten pirrande boll i hans mage.

En dörr smälldes plötsligt igen i rummet utanför. Det förde honom skoningslöst tillbaka till verkligheten igen.

Vad i Merlins namn höll han på med!?

Han snubblade hastigt bort från Potter och blinkade till när duschvattnet träffade honom och rann ner i hans ögon. Han drog hastigt med handen över ansiktet för att få bort vattnet.

"Det här, " sa han och gestikulerade med handen i luften, "hände aldrig",

Uttrycket i Harrys ansikte var total omintetgörelse. Det såg ut som alla hans farhågor, mardrömmar och allt det han någonsin bävat inför plötsligt hade skett.

Han vände ryggen till Potter och flydde ut till sovsalarna.

Han behövde tänka.

* * *

_God Jul och Gott nytt år allihopa!_


End file.
